Facing Fate
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: Ten young people who hardly know each other must team up to fight for freedom. What would happen to their Kingdom if they fail? AU Medieval times
1. Vision of Disaster

FACING FATE  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! My nom-de-lume is Alithiel, and this is my first-ever fanfic. Bear with me…this is a work in progress! Alright, just for legal sake, I must state that I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters in any way. (It's a damn shame…If I did own it, I'd be REAL happy…)  
  
Of course, just like any good fanatic, I asked for it for Christmas, but no such luck. Anyway, ths story is set in another time and an alternate universe. Brynn is MY character, so if you want to use her, ASK ME!!!!!! Also, Trowa and Catheine are not related. The whole idea is based on a dream I once had…I guess I drank too much coke…and please don't get mad at the misspellings, my spellchecker is on the fritz! -.- All comments should be E-mailed to: arlyssa_nighthawke@yahoo.com  
  
ATTENTION! This is a non-yaoi story!  
  
Chapter 1: Vision of disaster  
  
Europe, 14th century 1395A.D.  
  
The bell tolled once, twice, three times. After the third, it silenced its call. As the shimmering echoes dissipated, a slim girl rose from the chapel altar where she had knelt in prayer, seeking guidance, since dawn. She turned in a swirl of cobalt blue silk and white ermine and headed down the short nave toward the doors that led to the palace courtyard. As she exited, the others in the church bowed or curtsied. She nodded politely to them, as was expected of her. When she was out in the air and light, she hiked her skirts up about her knees in a very un-ladylike manner and ran toward the entrance to the castle, tears unashamedly streaming down her face from her sky-blue eyes. She dashed inside the large oaken doors, and ran straight into the arms of a white haired man.  
  
"Princess Relena? What is wrong, my lady?"  
  
Princess Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft was trembling. She looked up at her guardian, advisor and friend with fear in her eyes.  
  
"Peygan…I know what we must do…for the war...but it will most likely cost us dearly…"  
  
"A vison, my lady?"  
  
Relena nodded, her gold hair swinging. "A message from God. We must speak immediately, Peygan. Could you call the Council?"  
  
The man who had taken care of her for as long as she could remember nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
*****  
  
In another part of the continent, a tall girl stood staring out the high tower window of her own castle.  
  
"Unless you tell us what you know, peasant…" She turned, her icy cruel blue eyes focusing on the helpless man chained to the wall. "We will slaughter your family. Tell us what you know about Cinq!"  
  
The peasant spat on her crimson gown. "I will tell you nothing! My family is prepared. You will not get a word out of me, Dorothy Catalonia, you filthy bitch of a whoring hound!"  
  
Dorothy laughed loudly, running a slim finger across her eyebrows. "Very creative, vermin. I applaud your effort to throw me off. I was sure a man in your situation would confess, but I seem to have been mistaken." She smiled slightly, then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You may not have told me what I needed to know, but know this. I WILL find someone who will, and then, nothing will save them from the fate I have decreed." She stood up, face twisting in revulsion toward the filthy, stinking, LOYAL peasant. "Acuro!" A large man entered. He was dark skinned and massive, and carried an enormous bastard sword. Better than all this, however, was that he was almost as cruel as she was. "Toss him off the uppermost parapet. And…" She sniffed disdainfully. "…make sure you clean it up this time. We don't want a mess when Lord Trieze and the rest of the Foundation arrive."  
  
The huge man picked the pesant up like he was a sack of grain, tossed hm over his shoulder, and left the room. Minutes later, a loud scream filled the castle, then nothing.  
  
*****  
  
Not too far from the castle of Dorothy, a young man sat upon horseback, cloaked and hooded in black, waiting patiently. He saw the flash of crimson cloth and the sparkle of cold, cruel eyes, witnessed the murder of the peasant. He closed his cobalt blue eyes and nodded, then turned the steeds' head.  
  
"Come, Wing." His voice rung out as cold as the air around him. "It is time for me to fulfill my promise to my father. I must go to Cinq."  
  
He set his spurs to the horses flank and, with a jingle of harness and chain mail, rode toward the setting sun.  
  
*****  
  
"Hildain! Could ya please hurry up?"  
  
"Jes a sec, Duo!"  
  
Duo Maxwell sighed. Never in his life had he met any boy who could take so long bathing, especially in icy river water. He leaned up against a nearby tree, waiting for his friend to emerge so that they could get going again. He, no they, had a long way to go yet. It was really hard thinking of more than himself. A figure came running up to him, dragging his pack on the ground behind. The boy was slight and delicate of build, but Duo knew that his friend was his age, and almost as good a swordsman as he was…even if Duo didn't actually use a sword. He was fast too. Truly, a valuable companion. Yet, he could not resist teasing.  
  
"Ready, boy? Let's go."  
  
The figure snorted, yanking Duo's long, brown braid. "I'll get the horses…old man…" Hilde dissappeared through the trees, berating herself for her foolishness. Just the fact that he still called her boy ment that he hadn't discovered her true identity yet, but it was getting awkward. Very awkward, Hilde thought, looking at her hand trying her best not to think about him. And failing, as usual, she added with a sigh. She reached up to check if her cloth hat was still in place, and shrugged her shoulders, adjusting the wraps she had used to bind her breasts close to her body. Hilde had gone through many pains to disguise herself. She had even cut her midnight hair short. No one asked questions about a lone boy traveling to seek his fortune, right? Being a girl raised too many questions. If she were able to make it to Cinq castle and see Relena, without being caught in her charade, she'd be fine. If she was caught, though…she didn't even want to think of the consiquences. Grabbing the horses' reins, she returned. Duo was still by the tree. He grinned and took his horse, a black stallion named Deathscythe, from her. He strapped his ever-present scythe to the saddle, then mounted up.  
  
"Where are we going, Duo?" Hilde asked as she mounted her chestnut mare, Goshawk.  
  
"To the ruins of Doubury monastery, then to Cinq."  
  
"Doubury? Why?"  
  
He sighed, violet eyes pained. "I grew up there."  
  
The boy actually managed to look surprised! Duo chuckled. He'd forgotten that he hadn't told his companion much about his past. Then the familiar sadness returned, sadness for those lost in the massacre, the only people he regarded as family. He shook his head, remembering clearly the slaughter despite his young age at the time. A sudden attack by scandanavian bandits, people with no loyalties, had attacked the orphanage in the northern moors of England. And the fire…the screams of Father Maxwell and Sister Helen…he'd barely made it out alive as the only survivor. Wouldn't those two be shocked if they found out he was a mercenary now? He visited the monastery once a year, or what was left of it. To remember. "I'll tell you about it on the way. Let's go, before snow sets in." The pair begain to ride north.  
  
*****  
  
Fires lit the Gypsy campsite, illuminating the woods around it for a short distance, a beacon for all seeking rest. The wounded soldier stumbled on toward the flickering light, trying to keep concious. His bloodied sword was clutched in one hand, the other hand was on the sword wound on his shoulder. He emerged from the trees and was able to croak help before he fell to the earth with a rattle of chain mail. People ran from all over the performer's camp to help. The first person to reach him was a young lady, the finest acrobat in the troupe. She knelt beside him, her rich auburn hair tumbling down her shoulders.  
  
"Are you alright…" Her blue eyes quickly took in the damage, and widened at the blood staining his dented armor. "OH my god! You're hurt! How…"  
  
"I…was…attacked by bandits…All the others in the unit were killed." The young man turned an emerald eye to the girl stooping over him. The rest of his face was covered by his brown hair. "Where am I?"  
  
She smiled. "I see you're well enough to ask questions. You are at a gypsy camp, not too far from the Spanish border. My name is Catherine Bloom. What is yours, soldier? I like to put names to faces, or" she amended, "what I can see of yours." Catherine had no idea who this man was, but was driven by an unknown compulsion to help him in any was she could.  
  
A semblance of a smile cracked his sullen demeeanor, but it was a moment before he answered.  
  
"Trowa Barton."  
  
"Well, Trowa, let's see what we can do for your shoulder."  
  
*****  
  
The bright desert sun beat upon the head of a cloaked figure. The figure traveled unerringly up the endless dunes, feet straight upon their path. Soon, the tents of his people came into view, at the exact meeting place they had agreed on nearly a week past.  
  
He smiled. Home, to his people, was anyplace flat enough to pitch a tent. Yet, the familiar sights and sounds and smells made the desert camps more of a home to him than any house. He walked down the dune, through the outer perimeter. No one stopped him, for they knew who he was, and bowed as he passed. He moved through quickly to the tent that was his in the center of the hasty village.  
  
"Rashid! I've returned!"  
  
A tall, muscled man with his hair done in a strange, pointed style entered the main area of the tent from behind the partition that seperated the sleeping area.  
  
"Welcome back, Master Quatre."  
  
The cloak was thrown aside, revealing a young man of about twenty years. His unruly hair was the color of the sun, and eyes the color of deep aqua water shone in a sand-caked, if cheerful, face. Quatre Raberba Winner, leader of his people, laughed aloud.  
  
"'It's dull walking across the desert with no company, Rashid. But, I made it to the fort and back without a hitch."  
  
"All went well at the meeting, then?" Rashid brought a bowl of warm water for washing.  
  
"I have been asked to travel to the Cinq Kingdom as a representative. It seems there is unrest in that country, and their leader would like the opinion of the Maguanacs." Quatre began to wash his face vigorously.  
  
"It is your choice, of course. You know we all support you."  
  
Quatre laughed again. He pointed at the sandy bowl of water. The liquid began to glow white. The water was clean again after the light faded. Rashid looked at Quatre in exasperation.  
  
"Must you show off your Angel Magi powers every chance you get?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then please do not. Magi are not readily accepted on the outside…and if they find out you're Avatar, they will most certainly kill you. I've heard what the religious orders of Europe do to magicians…like burning at the stake."  
  
Quatre nodded solemnly. His guardian certainly knew how to ruin fun.  
  
"I'll be careful. Tell everyone to get ready. We leave at first light."  
  
*****  
  
Sparks flew as the two katana's blades met. The sound of shrieking metal filled the dojo, causing some of the less experienced fighters to cover their ears. The young man faced his opponent. His onyx eyes openly displayed an anger barely held in check. A sneer marred his face as he struggled against the second warriors' sword. His opponent smiled in response to his anger, thinking it was best to finish the fight now before he got any angrier. The warrior crouched suddenly and, with a swift leg kick, sent the dark-haired young man sprawling flat on his face.  
  
A gong sounded.  
  
"The fight is over." The sensei smiled benighnly. "Well done, both of you. It is plain to see that you are not the Dragon Clan's best fighters for nothing."  
  
The young man stood, his fists clenching in white-knuckled fury as he glared at his teacher.  
  
"Master! Why did you force me to fight a woman!?"  
  
His expression turned dour. "To show you that even women can be formidable opponents and should be treated with respect, Wufei Chang." He then turned to the other fighter, who stood to the side. "You have improved, Sally Po. Your parents would have been proud."  
  
Sally lowered her blond head in respect. "Many thanks, Master." She snuck a triumphant look at Wufei.  
  
He merely scoweled in return.  
  
"Stop scowling or your face will stick like that, Wufei."  
  
"SILENCE WOMAN!"  
  
Sally chuckled, then turned to the Master. "You called us here for a reason?"  
  
The teacher nodded in aquiecence. "I wanted to prepare you for what was to come for you two." At the questoning looks, he continued. "I have received word from the Cinq Kingdom. Princess Relena needs our help in defending her country. Her father was a good friend of mine and saved my life more than once during the Shadow War. I was much grieved to hear of his death, yet I owe him my life. I will repay mu debt through his daughter. You two will be my ambassadors, and guests in her house."  
  
"WHAT!!" Wufei was in a rage. "You realy expect me to travel with this…this…"  
  
"Woman." Sally supplied with a smile.  
  
Wufei scowled. It was all he could do. He wasn't ever going to let a stupid onna rule him again. Never again…  
  
Sally's smile faded from her face. She hadn't intended for him to hate her. Traveling with him for weeks was going to be rough, indeed. Yet, a little niggling part of her insisted that his face really was going to stick that way.  
  
"Yes I do…and I expect you to work together on this. This is a time for action, not worthless bickering! Any dishonor you bring on yourselves is dishonor to us all, and that is unacceptable. Now, go prepare yourselves!"  
  
*****  
  
The young woman passed her hand over the viewing crystal she had been holding. Her golden eyes watched the glow fade, thinking of all she had seen. The time had come, just as forseen in the prophecy.  
  
"These are the ones…the ones chosen by he gods…I know it."  
  
She stood and left the chill tower room swiftly, pocketing her crystal. She stopped for a moment in her own room to grab her already packed traveling bag and her weapons of choice: a bow and quiver of arrows, along with an enchanted short sword. Her pale green cloak swirled softly about her feet as she entered the darkness of the outdoor courtyard. The snow never quite went away this high in the mountains of Scotland. Many more moons would go by, both figuratively and actually, before the warm breath of spring would blow across this land again. Yet she probably see spring return to Rathwyte Castle for a long time. This night was bitter cold. Golden brown hair blew behind her on a chilly breeze as she entered the stable. Her horse Hethwyn had already been saddled and supplied by the stable boy that yawned sleepily within.  
  
"Be you leavin' Lady Brynn?  
  
"Aye…I leave for Cinq. Tonight."  
  
  
  
Alithiel~ Wooohooo!!! My first evereverever chapter of my first evereverever fanfic is done! *dances around in glee while everyone sweatdrops *  
  
Please send your reviews to me, but keep really hot flames to a minimum. Ok? I hope you've all enjoyed the first installment…I must confess, I'm not sure how all of you are going to receive it…but I hope you receive it well!  
  
Hilde~ What's up with this BOY stuff!? I'd never hide my identity!! 'Specially from Duo-kun!  
  
Alithiel~ Um…cause you had to know Duo ahead of time and female fighters wern't really accepted in the time period I chose and, no offense, butyoudosortalooklikeaboyfromtheback…  
  
*Thump *  
  
Alithiel~ @.@ Ororororororororoooooooo…….  
  
Quatre~ Hilde! Why did you thump Alithiel like that? She's doing the best she can with her brontasaurus computer!  
  
Hilde~ That's no excuse for lack of talent. I do NOT look like a BOY, and do not believe in HIDING MY IDENTITY!  
  
Duo~ That was pretty mean, Hilde-chan!  
  
Wufei~ It is dishonorable to hit a weak woman!  
  
Hilde~ I'M A WOMAN TOO!!!! *starts mumbling to herself *  
  
Duo~ You obviously don't know Alithiel very well if you think she's a weak woman, Wu-wu…  
  
*Thump *  
  
Duo~ @.@ Ooooooooh…looky! Little Deathscythes!!  
  
Wufei~ DON'T CALL ME WU-WU!  
  
Quatre~ Cripes, he's as bad as Hilde…  
  
Relena~ At least she was honest about it…  
  
Hilde~ Do you two want thumped?! *shakes fist *  
  
Brynn~ This is not a thumping party!!  
  
Trowa~ Catherine, I don't think fanning her's gonna help.  
  
Catherine~ I think she's dead…  
  
Quatre~ Alithiel, wake up! There's no time to be dead! You've got a story to write!  
  
Alithiel~ @.@ …  
  
Heero~ If she's dead, we'll just get a new author…  
  
Alithiel~ WHAT?? *eyes open glowing white *  
  
Brynn~ Uhoh…she's glowing again…  
  
Duo~ RUN!  
  
Quatre~ O.o!  
  
*BOOM *  
  
All~ @.@ Ororororororororooooooooo  
  
Alithiel~ Omae o korosu.  
  
Heero~ That's…my…line… 


	2. Journey in Darkness

FACING FATE  
  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter 2 is here! All rules apply, I don't own GW, just Brynn and this story…and my name! Flames to minim, preeze! Ariagto gozaimasu! It may be a while for Chapter three…a bunch of stuff going on!  
  
Chapter 2: Journey in Darkness  
  
The man slamed his hand down hard on the rosewood table.  
  
"I will not accept the terms of this treaty, Princess Relena! It's foolish to try and oppose Dorothy, who's decimated our armies time and time again! And I don't believe in all that vision nonsense. We should just surrender."  
  
Relena scowled, and folded her white-gloved hands. "No, Lord Septem. I will not. My visions always hold true, and I will not let this one just pass. God has told me to gather help, and I WILL." Calling a council was a bad idea, she thought to herself. She squirmed a little in her heavily padded chair. God, what she wouldn't give for a breath of frsh air! Most of these men here, though with lordly titles, had probably never been in a real fight at all, let alone an actual war. She glared with distaste at the mustacoed nobleman. Disgusting fop…he makes me wish I wasn't a pacifist.  
  
Peygan spoke up, viocing Relena's exact opinion. "You are all a bunch of craven cowards if you think we'll give up! Isn't it bad enough that our king and queen are dead, murdured by Dorothy Catalonia's minions, and Crown Prince Milliardo missing? What will it take for you to realize that we have to fight back against her tyrrany? And…"  
  
"Peygan," Relena admonished gently, "That's enough."  
  
He bowed his head. "Sorry, your highness."  
  
Relena stood. "What we have here, gentlemen, is a situation that cannot be resolved by mere speech. All of you know that, whether we surrender or not, Dorothy will kill us all. Being the leader of this country, I have sent for assistance. My vision showed me that we can only win with help."  
  
Murmurs erupted from the council, along with several outraged exclamations.  
  
General Noventa, the oldest member of the council and Relena's mentor, spoke up.  
  
"Who is this help? Was your vision clear?"  
  
" As a bell, Noventa. I sent communications to the Sweepers, the Maguanac corps, and to Master Long of the Dragon Clan, who my father fought alongside in the Shadow War. I also sent word to the Spainish Army, but I have not received confirmation from them as of yet. Their representatives should be arriving sometime within the next month. Anyone else who recieves word of our situation is welcome…"  
  
More angry voices filled the room.  
  
"You invited FOREIGNERS?!" Septem roared in outrage.  
  
"I would have anyone rather than you, Septem." Relena coldly replied.  
  
The man reached out and grabbed her arm in a vicelike grip. More outraged voices assaulted her ears as she struggled to break free. Relena gasped in pain. A wave of diziness overwhelmed her and the room seemed to tilt precariously on its axis, opening a void beneath her feet. She made not a sound as she plunged headlong into blackness.  
  
*****  
  
The council chamber door opened as the blue-eyed messenger was quietly escorted in. The agitated state of the meeting indicated that the proceedings were near the finish. His eyes took in everything in the room swiftly, and his mind recorded all of it for future refrence. He watched the blond girl that was the leader carefully. This was who his father had ordered him, on his deathbed, to protect. He could not help a slight feeling of anger as he watched the man with the moustache grab the girl's arm. He tamped it down. A perfect soldier does not feel anger, he thought to himself. A perfect soldier does not feel anything. That is what father taught you. The messenger watched the girl's face pale, and watched her sway. Something took over his soldiers' heart, and he ran from his shadowed corner. He was just able to catch her before she hit the floor.  
  
*****  
  
Relena floated in darkness for what seemed like forever. She slowly became consious of her body as the cold dizziness sept away. I have to be in an unceremonius heap… she thought. What happened? As the aching numbness passed, she could feel that she was being held in a pair of very hard arms. One of the kights must have caught me… he feels like he's wearing armor. Relena opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times to clear her vision. A gasp escaped her as she looked at her rescuer.  
  
He had the coldest, most emotionless, most intensly blue eyes she had ever seen.  
  
Relena stammered. "Th…thank you… for catching me…" Words seemd to escape her.  
  
He just stared at her. "It was nothing." He said in a voice as cold as his eyes. The mystery man helped Relena to her feet. She swayed dizzily, but he was able to deposit her in her chair. She looked at him, not able to stay the slight thrill of fear and…anticipation? He was taller than she was, and dressed in chain mail beneath a steel breastplate. What she could see of his tunic was dark green, and black leather riding breeches covered legs thin to the point of being skinny, but with visible muscle. A sword in a plain leather scabbard hung at his hip, obviously much used by the wear on the hilt. He had a dark cloak thrown over all. His unruly brown hair kept falling over his face but did nothing to hide his glacial eyes from her.  
  
Relena put up her best princess face and affected her best voice. "Who ARE you? I want to know who you are."  
  
Peygan looked surprised. "You mean, you don't know?"  
  
Puzzled, Relena looked at the other membes of the coucil. They looked at the boy with fear in their eyes. They whispered excitedly among themselves, as if he were someone important.  
  
"Is he a nobleman? Or a prince?"  
  
Something flickered in the boys' cold eyes…amusement?  
  
"I am from the Meteor group. My name is Heero Yuy."  
  
Relena gasped and flinched.  
  
"Meteor?! You're an assasin!"  
  
*****  
  
Duo slowed Deathscythe down as he approached the ruins. Behind him, Hilde did the same.  
  
"That's all that's left, Duo?"  
  
The late morning sun gave view to a stark vista. Large stone building blocks, most blackend with soot, dotted the empty field and were partially hidden by long grass. A partial ruin of what looked to be a chapel stood sillouheted against the sky, wrapped round with thorny brambles amd cancerous looking ivy. Here aand there, shards of glass that had once been part of a stained glass window dotted the groud like brittle flowers. He nodded to his friend. Duo didn't really have any words for this moment. He never did. Returning to the place where he grew up, the place that was destroyed for the price of a few holy relics and a hundred lives, always made him feel twelve years old again. When he spoke, his voice was rough and pained.  
  
"My parents sold me to a slaver when I was still a toddler. I don't think I even had a name. The slaver knew that I would never be of any use to him, so he tossed me in a gutter at age 1 just to be rid of me. I didn't die, though many times I wish I had." He took a calming breath, then continued. "I lived on the streets of Lancater till I was three. Thieving, stealing enough so that I could survive until the next job. I got so good at it the seasoned thieves called me 'little death'. I was good, Hildain. I could steal your money pouch without you even noticing I was there. I could pick the most difficult locks blindfolded. But I made a mistake. I tried to break into a church."  
  
Hilde gasped in horror. "You broke into a church?"  
  
Duo waggled his finger at her, a glimmer of his old self returning and dying just as fast.  
  
"No. I tried to. Instead, I accidentally broke into the priest's sleeping quarters. I climbed into the window and plop, right into the head priest's lap!"  
  
Hilde started to laugh. "I could picture that!"  
  
Duo chuckled. "The preist didn't like it too much. He wanted to off me right there! But, his duty prevailed and he took me to see the Head Father at the monastery. There was an orphanage there…a place for kids like me. The Father's name was Maxwell.  
  
His companion looked puzzled. "That's your last name."  
  
Duo smiled. "I'll get there. Anyway, Father Maxwell took me in. He put me in a room with about thirty other kids from nearby towns. He was a nice priest, and he taught us all how to read and write. One of the nuns there, Sister Helen, was in charge of the orphanage." He patted the long brown braid that hung over his shoulder. "She used to braid my hair for me. Anyway, she was surprised that I didn't have a name, and went to talk to Father Maxwell. He was just as shocked as she was! He asked if I had any friends…" Duo stopped talking.  
  
Hilde rode closer. His eyes were closed, and tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Duo? What's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her with intense violet eyes.  
  
"Swear to me that what I say you'll never say to anyone." He said in a rough voice.  
  
"I swear."  
  
"When Father Maxwell asked me that question, I told him about the only friend I had. His name was Solo, and he was older than me. He had helped me out on the streets a lot. He was a thief too, and he taught me most of what I know. But…he got sick after a while. He was dying…he knew it. I was there with him when he died. He told me that he'd always be with me in spirit. When I told Father Maxwell about that, he said he'd name me Duo, since I always had Solo with me."  
  
"That's so sad…" Hilde said in a small voice.  
  
"I stayed at the orphanage a long time. Hell, years seemed to mean nothing while I was there. One night, a man rode up to our gate, asking for food and shelter. Father Maxwell was kind and gave it to him. I think I was 12 when it happened. Later, he opened our gates to northern barbarians. They rode in, searching for gold, and burned the buildings with the children still inside. They even raped the nuns. I can still hear the screams." He paused for a moment. It wasn't easy reliving the hardest night of your life. "I was lucky. I was in the stable at the time. When I heard them ride in I grabbed the only weapon I could find…a scythe. I ran out the barn door, and saw the most horryfying thing I had ever seen. The main rectory waas burning, and screams filled the air, but I only got a glimpse before this big, filthy brute ran at me with an axe…"  
  
He paused.  
  
Hilde spoke. "What?"  
  
"I gutted him. I took the scythe and gutted him. After that, I don't remember much, other than fighting. When I finally came back to my senses all the way, I found 15 barbarians dead or dying at my feet. I guess I got scared then…I went looking for Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. And to this day I wish to God I never had…"  
  
Hilde very gently touched his arm. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. I know it's hard."  
  
"No. I have to get it out. I found Father Maxwell near the rectory. He had been stabbed so many times thet I almost missed him, cut open and laid out for the birds. He was dying. He asked me, no begged me to kill him. I couldn't do it. Then he smiled. He said, 'Duo, my boy, I go to be with my god now. You have done your best to protect us, but everyone is dead, except you. Be what you are…and know that the souls of this Monastery are with you.' Then, he was gone. I fled, far away, and once again made my living by theiving until the Sweepers found me."  
  
"Duo, that's a sad story…"  
  
"Yeah." He bent over and picked up a piece of midnight blue glass, swirled through with white. It was the size of Hilde's palm, and worn smooth from the ten years it had lain there. Smiling, he handed it to Hilde.  
  
"That came from my favorite window…you had better take care of it."  
  
Hilde couldn't help but smile. If Duo only knew how much this little piece of glass meant to her…she shook her head. No, it wasn't gonna happen…at least not right now.  
  
Hilde placed the glass fragment in her pouch as Duo mounted his horse.  
  
"Are we going?"  
  
"Yeah. We gotta keep moving if we're gonna get to Cinq before we're old and gray…" He chuckled suddenly.  
  
"Why are you laughng?" Hilde asked puzzeledly.  
  
"Do you know what the Sweepers call me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"They call me the God of Death."  
  
Hilde chuckled too. Maybe one day I'll be the Goddess of Death…  
  
  
  
Alithiel~ *types furiously on laptop, trying to read a pile of notes and eat a bowl of pretzels at the same time and failing*  
  
Heero~ What are you doing?  
  
Alithiel~ @.@ munhfumhummmfunndrumm…  
  
Relena~ It's not polite to talk with you're mouth full!  
  
Alithiel~ *gulp * Gomen… I'm trying to get my Advanced Comp. paper done.  
  
Wufei~ Then why were you writing this?  
  
Alithiel~ Ermmm…break time?  
  
Sally~ Let me get you a cup of tea.  
  
Quatre~ What's your paper about?  
  
Alithiel~ JRR Tolkien and his work. My library books are like a month overdue! Sorry, MPL!  
  
Trowa~ How high is your fine?  
  
Alithiel~ Don't wanna think about it. I got so much to do! I gotta get a job and learn how to drive, and get my college apps in! Graduation is only a month away, I got tons of senior projects, I'm going to Chicago with my concert band for school, not to mention ACT test in June! Major cramming!  
  
Hilde~ *still a bit steamed over earlier BOY incident * What do you do to relax? You seem pretty busy.  
  
Alithiel~ Well, I read a lot, and draw, listen to music, play video games, and take walks, not to mention hanging out with my friends. We're a weird bunch: all into anime and video games. My best friend Yaten is in Japan as an exchange student. We all have nicknames for each other from various games and cartoons.  
  
Brynn~ Well, you seem to know a lot about us, so tell us about you.  
  
Alithiel~ Really?  
  
Duo~ Sure, I got time to kill. * sits down like it's story time*  
  
Wufei~ Baka…  
  
Alithiel~ Well, I was born May 22, 1984. I am a senior in high school, A/B average student, I love art and hate math and grammar. I'm in Advanced Placement art, Art Guild, Wind Orchestra, and am president of the Exchange Student Club. Reading and writing are my hobbies. Ermmmm…and I was a marching band nerd.  
  
Trowa~ What do you play?  
  
Alithiel~ Percussion.  
  
Wufei~ A GIRL DRUMMER?!  
  
Alithiel~ * Eyes glow white as she glares at Wufei *  
  
Sally~ Erp….  
  
Quatre~ Yami?  
  
* Thump*  
  
Wufei~ -.- ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz……  
  
Catherine~ Hooo…she knocked him flat on his ass!!!  
  
Quatre~ Like a boxer!  
  
Duo~ Alithiel, one. Wufei, nada.  
  
Heero~ Maybe we could sell tickets… Do you think we'd get anyhing?  
  
Relena~ Maybe…  
  
Alithiel~ No! Friend entertainment only! * waves arms frantically *  
  
Hilde~ * Sneaks toward laptop and grabs the power cord *  
  
Alithiel~ NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*click * 


	3. Heart of the Sword

Arlyssa: Oro! I completely forgot I had this on my computer. Gomen!! Anyway, here is Ch. 3 FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Chapter Three is here! I would like to thank Nova for being the first person (other than my friend and e-mail sharer Arlyssa) to review this fic. I'll keep your advice in mind, thank you! And my incredibly foolish spellcheck is on vacation in Burma at the moment. As usual, I do not own GW.* sniff* but I do own Brynn. On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3: Heart of the Sword  
  
Dorothy sat at her tower window, viewing the winter-browned countryside sprawling below, watching the long string of carriages and horsemen slowly approaching her castle. A demure knock sounded on her door. "Lady Dorothy, the Foundation members are approaching." She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. Good help was so hard to find these days. "Yes, Marie." She exited the tower with a sweep of golden skirts. She liked gold, the more the better. This particular gown was specifically designed to display her wealth to the fullest. It was gold silk, woven through with silver embroidery and decorated with intricate beading. She positioned herself regally at the top of the sweeping grand staircase. Within minutes a footman in crimson entered into the elaborate foyer, bringing the bitter chill of a winter's day, leading a string of heavily cloaked figures into the palace. Many of them walked with canes, hunched over like malicious vultures, but Dorothy's eyes were drawn instead to the quartet of tall figures that entered last. Their hoods we up, but her sharp eyes could see that two were male and two were female. The footman bowed and began the introductions of the foundation members, most of which she knew already. She stood with her face a careful mask of bored welcome as she nodded to the men that were introduced, and finally the footman got to the four in the back. "May I present Lord Trieze Kushrenada, leader of the famed Order of the Zodiac, his companion Lady Une, and his bodyguards, Zechs Merquise and Lucretzia Noin." The hoods were swept back. The tall, auburn haired man bowed regally in his military style uniform, smiling with a smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Dorothy swept down the stairs, holding her hand out to him. "Please, do not pay obeisance to me. I am not queen yet." He took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "You shall be soon." He turned to his companions. "May I introduce Lady Une, my betrothed?" Dorothy nodded to the woman. She was rather plain and brown haired, almost mousy in appearance. Her blue gown was severe. She nodded back, but Dorothy noticed with some amount of pleasure the look of hatred in her brown eyes. Rather forcefully gripping Treize's arm, she dragged him toward the crowd of foundation members headed for the grand ballroom. Then she turned her attention to the knights. The taller of the two, Zechs, was wearing an unusual mask that covered most of his head like a helm. White-blond hair flowed down his back beneath. The smaller, the one called Noin, was the woman. Her hair was a rather strange violet black, and cut short in a boyish style. Both wore chain mail. The woman carried a short sword, while the man had an enormous bastard sword strapped to his back. Dorothy craned her head around to read the intricate writing on the leather scabbard. "Tallgeese, Sir Knight? Is it the name of the sword?" Zechs nodded. This tall girl with the srange brows and cold eyes disturbed him to an extent that reached beyond fear. He wasn't afraid of her, he loathed her. She reminded him of one of those insect eating plants he had seen on one of his journeys to Africa; exotic to look at, but able to rip your hand off if you irritated it. He felt Noin's reassuring hand gave his a squeeze. He looked into his companion's violet eyes and felt peace. "We should go with the others." She said in a quiet voice. He nodded, then turned to Lady Dorothy. "The meeting shall begin soon." Dorothy gave a sickening parody of a smile. "Yes."  
  
*****  
  
The caravan wove its way slowly across the dreary countryside, while silvery sheets of rain poured down. Catherine watched the rain with an expression of sublime boredom out of the small window in the side of her cart. The unceasing, monotonous plop of horses' hooves in mud was slowly driving her crazy. She slammed the wooden shutter closed, then turned her attention to the where the young man that had called himself Trowa lay. She gently mopped his forehead with water. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past three days, burning with fever, only conscious enough to sip a little broth before going under again. The wound in his shoulder was beginning to heal cleanly, thanks to her rather extensive knowledge of herb-lore, and his fever had luckily broken that morning. The young man stirred, and his emerald eye opened to look blearily up at her. "Hey, you're awake." She said with a smile, placing her hand on his cool forehead under his shock of hair. He did not respond. "How are you feeling?" Trowa made an attempt to sit up, wincing and falling back against the covers of the small berth. The top blanket was dislodged, offering a fascinating view of one very muscled chest. "Where am I?" Catherine looked at him in puzzlement. "You don't remember? You're with." ".The gypsies." "Uh.yeah. You say that like it's a bad thing." She said while she unwrapped the bandages from around his shoulder. She gently removed the soiled pads of cotton cloth from his wound, which despite her healing was still rather ugly, and pulled out a small bottle of murky brown glass, along with new cloths. As she uncorked the bottle, Trowa wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh.what is that stench?" The vicious liquid that was poured on the cloth was about the same color as the glass bottle. "A combination of witch hazel, bergamot, and tea tree oil, good for cleaning out wounds." He waved his hands dismissively. "It stinks to high heaven! Something that smells that bad can't do anything but hurt me further." Catherine gave him a look. "It's not to smart to refuse my treatment, you know. Do you want to keep that arm? Or would you like me to remove it for you?" "Like you would be able to." 'I happen to be the finest knife thrower in the troupe." Trowa lapsed into reticent silence. "I thought so." She gently rubbed the pad across the wound. He winced again. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Tell me about yourself.Do you have a family?" He shook his head. "I'm just a soldier." He replied sourly. This red headed woman was beginning to get on his nerves. However, he owed her a debt of gratitude for saving his arm. "Well, if your not to eager to get back to wherever, you can stay with us. Where was your unit going?" Catherine asked as she lay a clean cloth against his wound and began to secure it again. "Cinq Kingdom." "All the better. That's where we're going too." He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Lovely."  
  
*****  
  
Meiran? MEIRAN! She's gone. NO! I don't believe it! I didn't get to prove myself to her! There's nothing that can be done. It is not your fault. It is.I dishonored her. If you take blame for all, you will be blamed for all. It is not your fault.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and stared into the crackling flames of the small campfire. Trees towered in the darkness like giant pillars over the tiny camp. They had been traveling through the foothills of the mountains for the better part of a week now, slowly making their way west. He had no idea where he was, and he didn't much care. The only thing that remained was the constant reminder of his failure. There was a rustling in the underbrush behind him and he lept up, drawing his katana with the speed and grace of a cat. He resheathed it once he saw who it was. "Oh.it's you." Sally raised one blond eyebrow coyly. "Don't sound so surprised." She said as she walked toward the fire, lugging two full water skins with her. The journey to the small stream had been short, but the skins were large and very heavy when full. She sat down quietly, looking at her travel companion. Wufei continued to stare at the flames. "Why did it take you so long?" "Did you miss me?" He gave a tired sigh that immediately made Sally feel sorry. "Just answer the question." "It was a beautiful night. I stopped to look at the stars." "If you do not hail the camp next time, I might accidentally strike your head from your shoulders." "I'll be more careful." She watched him glare at the flames as if he could make them burn hotter just with a look. "What were you thinking of?" He turned onyx eyes toward her. "It is of no matter." Sally smiled benignly as she stood. "Well, if you ever want to talk, I'll listen." She threw over her shoulder as she made her way to her blankets. He glared at her back. "Hmph.be silent, onna." Wufei put his memories away as he went towards his own blankets. Sally couldn't help but smile wider. "He's cracking."  
  
*****  
  
Alithiel~ Finally! Chapter 3 is done!  
  
Wufei~ Took you long enough.  
  
Alithiel~ Give me a break! On top of graduation, exams, parties, and having a bit of writers block I haven't been able to get it done!  
  
Catherine~ You've graduated?  
  
Alithiel~ Yeah.I had to wear an obnoxiously orange cap and gown.it was the most hideous color I have ever seen!  
  
Hilde~ How come this chapter isn't very long?  
  
Alithiel~ * eyes glow white* CHILL! * ahem* Well, I didn't want to overwhelm my readers. If any of you want longer chapters, LET ME KNOW!!  
  
Quatre~ When do I get a part?  
  
Brynn~ And ME!  
  
Alithiel~ Next chapter. Guaranteed.  
  
Heero~ And how long is the next one going to take?  
  
Alithiel~ * Hand behind head * Haven't the foggiest.  
  
All~ * Sigh* Knew it.  
  
Alithiel~ Pardon me! I'm still a busy girl. By the way, if any of you have an intrest in Ronin Warriors fanfiction, my friend and fellow E-mail address Arlyssa Nighthawke has one posted called 'Blood Ties'. It's really cool, so take a peek!  
  
Duo~ You watch that?  
  
Alithiel~ Yep! Gundam Wing, Ronin Warriors, Escaflowne, Outlaw Star, Magic Knight Rayearth, Sailor Moon, Record of Lodoss War, Yu Gi Oh, Gensomaden Saiyuki, Ruroni Kenshin, Ayashi no Ceres, Gestalt, Ranma, Cardcaptor Sakura, and Digimon are among my favorite anime/mangas. I think I missed a few.  
  
Quatre~ You know what I think?  
  
Alithiel~ Eh?  
  
Quatre~ I think you're an anime otaku, Alithiel.  
  
Alithiel~ Yep! I love video games too! Star Ocean 2, Tales of Destiny, Tales of Eternia, anything Suikoden, Legend of Dragoon, Legend of Legaia, Final Fantasy 7, 9, and Tactics, Vanguard Bandits, Lunar 1 and 2, Grandia, Wild Arms 1 and 2, Alundra, and Legend of Mana.  
  
Catherine~ No, you do not love video games.  
  
Alithiel~ Huh?  
  
Relena~ You love RPG's.  
  
Alithiel~ Oh.yeah. ^.^  
  
Sally~ Why do you and Arlyssa share an E-mail?  
  
Alithiel~ Mom and Dad don't like me using E-mail. Besides, Arlyssa keeps me on track. She turned me into a newt because it took me so long to write this.  
  
Heero~ A NEWT?  
  
Alithiel~ .I got better.  
  
Arlyssa~ Damn straight, now hurry up with Ch 4, oh and Tenchi and Voltron (the cartoon, not the computerized one.) were the ones you missed. ^_^ 


	4. The Legend of Zero

FACING FATE By: Alithiel Disclaimer: Yes, folks, I finally got around to Chapter 4! Sorry it's taken so long, but it's been abysmally hot up here where I live, and heat doesn't really help my concentration all that much. When your fingers stick to the keyboard, it kinda dampens your creative engines! Anyway, I'm not sure, as of now, if I'm going to do a lemon in this fic or not. Opinions would be greatly appreciated! I would like to once again thank my friend Arlyssa for being so patient with my slow writing.I really hope she doesn't turn me into a newt again. Check out her Ronin Warriors Fic, and also take a peek at the first chapter of my Tales of Destiny video game fic! They're both awesome, so don't miss out! I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the other characters from various books, movies, and anime that may appear in here!  
  
Chapter 4: The legend of Zero  
  
The winter forest was silent, and Brynn rode slowly, although the air was cold. Tiny flakes of snow fell softly around her and her horse as she rode. Hethwyn suddenly shied to the left as a rabbit emerged from the wintry underbrush in an explosion of leaves, and Brynn cursed vehemently when she was almost tossed. "Fool of a horse, get ye back on the path!" Amazingly, the horse responded. Brynn righted herself; she'd almost been sent for a tumble. She spurred her horse on faster, speeding up into a canter. If she didn't pick up the pace, she'd never make it to Cinq before full battle was joined. Brynn shut her golden eyes, thinking back to the point in which her life had changed.  
  
'Brynn ap Gwydion, do you know why you were called into my presence?' Sephrenia, the Seeress of Bel Grath, looked at the fifteen-year-old girl that knelt at her feet in her linen night shift with her fathomless lavender-blue eyes. The girl was shivering with the icy drafts that whistled endlessly through the chinks in the stone walls. 'Nay, Seeress.I do not.' 'You are the Illiaria.' The young lady began to tremble harder. Her clear gray eyes filled with tears. 'Forgive me, I do not.' 'Do not cry, small one. I shall explain. There is a legend among our people that one day, the whole world we know will by joined in a cataclysmic war. The opposing side will wield a great evil force, and will use that force to decimate the peoples of this land. However, there will be born in that time a group of warriors with untapped ability. These warriors possess what is known as the 'Zero'.'  
  
The girl looked even more terrified.  
  
'Seeress, what is the Zero?'  
  
Sephrenia had smiled then.  
  
'It is what you are meant to gather and protect, little one. The Zero is an innate magic power, based on each of the elements. There are many different types. You, for example, possess a Zero.' 'What do you mean?' 'Do not try to hide it. Your mother told me, how whenever you were angry or hurt, things would happen. I was there at your coming of age ceremony, when the priest's robes caught on fire.' 'He tried to tell me that I should not be permitted to read and write!' 'Exactly. It is a defense mechanism. Your Zero is the Zero of Ether, the element of which the stars are made. The stars are made up of many different elements, and so you have ability over all elements: earth, air, fire, thunder, water, and light. That is why you are also Illiaria; you can find and seek out the others easier. You can hear the voices of the elements singing to you. Your Duty is to find the others that carry a Zero. There are nine other than you.' The fear in her eyes was intense. Brynn could feel it. It was the fear of a child, the fear of failure. The Seeress had come down from her dais and had placed a gentile hand on top of her head. 'Do not be afraid. I will be with you.' Brynn turned teary eyes to the holy woman. 'What?' Sephrenia removed from around her neck a pointed, golden tinted crystal on a thin platinum chain. 'This is a Seer Stone, made of amber, probably the last of its kind. In it is all my power, and part of my spirit as well. When you wear it, you will have the ability to see into the future, as I do. It will aid you in your Quest, but it carries it's burdens as well, for you are sure to see things in it that you do not wish to. Are you prepared to accept this?' Brynn steeled herself. 'Aye, I am.' The Seeress had merely nodded, and placed the chain over the girl's head. Instantly, great warmth filled her like fire, and she shut her eyes at the feel of it. She felt knowledge fill her mind, the very significance of her mission. Slowly the feeling faded. When her eyes opened, the Seeress' smile turned to one of wonder. 'Aye, the true Illiaria.' Brynn was puzzled at her meaning, but Sephrenia began to speak again. 'When the time comes, you will know.when the time comes, head with all speed for the Cinq kingdom. May the gods be with you, child.' The girl raised eyes as golden as the sun, and as bright as the stars of her Zero, to the woman, the full import of her mission visible in their glittering depths. 'May the gods be with us all.'  
  
Brynn sighed and clicked her tongue to her horse. Reliving memories from seven years past was doing nothing to improve her situation. She must hurry, or she'd be.There was a crash from the woods behind her. She swiftly wheeled her hose around, to face the five raggedy bandits that were bearing down the path at her, bearing rusted swords and clubs. She turned Hethwyn away from them and took off down the snowy path. The danger was obvious. Brynn spurred her horse onward, barreling down the snowy path at full gallop, trying to draw her short sword at the same time. The fine blade whistled out of its sheath. The bandit's horses were gaining on her, though she was going as fast as she could. One of the ruffians came charging up from her left, and Brynn calmly swung her sword. The man squealed in pain as his hand went spinning out into the underbrush, and he clutched the remaining stump of bleeding wrist, falling from his mount to lie twitching in the snow. One of the men forcefully drove his horses' shoulder into Hethwyn's flank, causing her to loose her balance. Brynn was forcefully thrown, and her sword went skittering across the frozen ground. She landed with a resounding thud in the snow, but was able to get to her feet in mere moments. She grimaced, clutching her right arm.  
  
"We've got you now. Give us your money." One of the big men stated rather matter-of-factly as he and his companions closed in on her, ringing her, preventing her escape. "No, ruffian. I won't!" He smiled, revealing rotten teeth. "Live or dead, it doesn't matter." His hand flashed out, grabbing her golden brown curls in a rough grip. He twisted, and Brynn fell to her knees as flickers of searing pain exploded on her scalp. She kicked out with her boot, catching him low in the stomach, and couldn't quell a small spark of satisfaction when she heard the breath whoosh out of him. He lost his grip on her hair, but she still couldn't run from the men surrounding her. She clutched her crystal under her cloak, sending her thought through the cold air. Someone, help me!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hilde's head snapped up from where she was building a fire. The urgent voice seemed to scream through her skull and fill the small, snowy clearing. Someone, help me! Hilde yelled. "Duo! Did you hear that?" Duo ran from the edge of the woods. "Yeah, Hildain, I did! Let's go see what's up!" He grabbed his scythe from Deathscythe's saddle sling. "Grab that spike of yours, and let's go!" Hilde removed from the loop on Goshawk's saddle a long, pointed, wicked looking weapon. It was about three and a half feet long, with a wrapped hilt and an extremely sharp point. "Let's get to it." The pair ran through the woods, following the direction from which the strange yell had come from. The snow flew beneath their feet as they ran faster. Soon, they came upon a set of tracks from horse's hooves. They carefully followed the trail. Hildain peeked through the thick stand of trees just ahead. "There's four of them, attacking a young girl." "That's two apiece." Duo said with a nod. Hesitating only a moment, the pair crashed through the trees. The bandits were just able to turn and draw their dilapidated weapons before full battle was met. They had the look of professionals, even though their weapons were in shoddy shape. Duo made an exaggerated overhand slash at the first man that had come charging across the snow at him. The man raised his sword to block, as expected, but Duo checked his swing in midair, instead slashing the blade of his scythe into the man's body. The man's eyes rolled back in his head, as slid off the blade to lie twitching on the snow. He turned to his next enemy. Hilde swung her spike at the man in front of her. He blocked her blow. She swung her spike back up and whammed it upside his head, causing him to loose his balance. It took only seconds for her to ram the sharp point of her spike into his chest, then whip around and run the man sneaking up on her through the abdomen. Both bodies fell to the snow, followed soon after by the thud of another further away. Duo wiped his blade on the cloak of one of the ruffians, then turned to the young lady they had just saved. The girl carefully stood from the snow, brushing snow from her green tunic, brown leather trousers, and dark cloak "Are you OK, miss?" He asked. Brynn nodded. "Aye, I'm fine.I thought you were Death himself comin' for me when you and your friend came." "No, not Death. Just Duo Maxwell. My friend is Hildain. We're simply mercenaries on our way to Cinq Kingdom." "Then our meeting is fortuitous. I am on my way to Cinq as well." She held out her hand to the strange, braided boy and his companion. "I am named Brynn." Duo took her hand. As he did, he felt a definite electric tingle run up his arm. It wasn't unpleasant, but it startled him. Brynn's eyes widened, and then she smiled, removing her hand from his grip. Then she turned to his friend. As she shook Hildain's hand, her smile grew even wider. Puzzled, Duo let it pass. "We're you not able to defend yourself?" "They kicked by sword away and took my bow.the rest of my gear's on my horse.fool of a creature ran away on me." Putting two fingers in her mouth, she blew a sharp whistle. The horse emerged from the woods soon after. Brynn took hold of the bridle, drawing the horse's muzzle down to eye level with her. "Hethwyn.how many times do I have to tell ye not to run? Are ye a coward? Dinna ye hear me?" The horse nickered sheepishly. "I'm glad we understand each other." She said as she let go of the reins. Hilde cleared her throat, her eyes haunted. "Um.our camp is nearby.shall we go?" Brynn smiled. "Aye."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A long line of mounted, robed Maguanacs moved quickly through the high dunes on the northern edge of the desert. Quatre sighed from beneath his hooded robe as the sun beat the top of his head like a hammer. Two weeks had gone by since he had departed the tent village with the forty Maguanac elite soldiers. They were nearing the edge of the vast wasteland they called home, soon to cross into the forested hills and open plains on their way to the Cinq kingdom. He turned to Rashid and his friend, Auda, who rode beside him near the center of the column. "Rashid, Auda, I'm going to the top of that tall dune there. I want to have a look at how close we are to the border." Auda rubbed his hooked nose thoughtfully. "Do you want one of us to go with you, Master Quatre?" "I'll be fine on my own." "All right." Rashid sighed. "Do you have your horn? What about your weapon?" He patted the silver mounted horn by his side, then swept his cloak aside, revealing the pair of wickedly curved sickles at his side. It was the weapon all the Maguanac carried, but Quatre had two instead of one. Rashid had trained him in their use, and he was incredibly proficient with the pair. Rashid nodded, satisfied. "Go ahead." The boy smiled and turned his horse toward the immense dune. The beasts the Maguanac rode were specifically bread for the climate that they lived in, able to travel at amazing speeds over the desert on little food and water. His father had saved this one; a golden colored horse named Sandrock, for his youngest and only son. Quatre had been born to his favorite of his many wives; however, she had died giving birth to him. The young man couldn't help but blame himself for her death. He had many sisters, 29 in all, most of whom had been married off and were now living in different nomadic tribes spread around the desert. However, one sister adamantly refused to marry at a young age. Her name was Iria, and she was going to school in Europe instead. She was Quatre's favorite sister, and Iria loved him just as much. Quatre charged up the side of the dune, his mount's steps sure on the shifting sands. When he reached the top, he squinted to the north. His keen, mage enhanced gaze took in the terrain. It looked to him like the horizon was drenched in a greenish haze. A gentle breeze came from it, bringing the scents of grass and leaves t his nose. He sighed happily, then rode back down to the column of Maguanacs, pulling his horse beside Rashid again. "I think we can pull a gallop now, Rashid. We're maybe two leagues south of the edge. You can smell the green from the top of the dune." He said, aqua eyes twinkling. "All right, master. Men! Prepare for a gallop!" Rashid bellowed, his thunderous voice carrying the length and breadth of the column. Quatre smiled as he thumped his heels into the horse's flanks, spurring into a gallop that quickly outdistanced the others. Rashid shook his head as the sound of his joyous laughter faded away toward the front of the column. Auda just smiled. "Rashid don't worry so much about him. If he's even a third as powerful as his mother was, he'll be fine." Another of their companions, Ahmad, rode up beside them. He adjusted the strange object on his nose, a pair of round pieces of dark glass, held together with wire, that he had invented himself. He swore it helped reduce the brightness of the sun and had tried to get the other Maguanacs to wear them without much success. "Believe me, he's a hell of a lot more powerful than just a third. Sometimes that boy scares me.you know how he gets into those moods of his." Rashid nodded. "I know. I just hope he doesn't let that get in the way of what he has to do." The Maguanacs rode ahead into the falling twilight.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Yay! Chapter four is done! Finally.  
  
Hilde~ Why finally?  
  
Alithiel~ Now I can start moving the storyline along a bit faster! Since it's summer, I can hang out in my room, writing and listening to my No Doubt CD. Oh, and writing on my video game with my friend when she comes back from Japan.  
  
Quatre~ No Doubt? That doesn't seem like your type of music.  
  
Alithiel~ It is, believe me. I listen to lots of different types of music. Probably a side effect of being a band nerd for seven years. The only thing I refuse to listen to is rap. Oh, and country.all the talk of lost dogs and pickup trucks get me depressed.  
  
Duo~ Er.okay.you said you were writing a video game?  
  
Alithiel~Yep, probably what's going to become a simply monstrous RPG.  
  
Heero~ Hmph. Silly idea.you can't even write a decent story.  
  
Alithiel~ *Eyes glow white * Care to repeat that?  
  
*Silence *  
  
Alithiel~ I thought not.  
  
Catherine~ Wow.you go zero easily, Alithiel.  
  
Alithiel~ I guess I do. I dunno.I just don't know why Heero doesn't like my story. *Sniff *  
  
Relena~ It's because you haven't given him a big part yet.you know how he likes to be the center of attention, like when he blew his Gundam up.  
  
Heero~ Silence, onna.  
  
Wufei~ That's MY line!  
  
Sally~ Oh, brother.  
  
Alithiel~ *Watches as a scuffle breaks out between Heero and Wufei, while Trowa referees, Duo laughs his head off, and Quatre begs them to stop and have a cup of tea. Then Relena and Sally dress in cheerleading outfits (Green for Heero, Red for Wufei), complete with pompoms, and start cheering like they're at an amateur football game, while Catherine, Hilde, and Brynn eat popcorn. *  
  
Alithiel~ @.@ Orororororororooooooooo.  
  
Author's note: Sephrenia came from the three-book series 'The Elenium' by David Eddings. He's one of my favorite authors. There's also a sequel series called 'The Tamuli'. They're awesome books, so take a look! (Err.that rhymed.*sweatdrop *) She's not mine. *Cries * 


	5. Beyond the Mist

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! Here it is, Chapter Five! I have no idea how long this story is going to take.but I do know that I'm gonna poke charas from other anime, books, or TV shows in here. Collect them all! I don't own them or Gundam Wing, so all you tax collectors can BUGGER OFF!!! HA!!!  
  
Chapter Five: Beyond the Mist  
  
Dorothy sat in her thronelike chair, surveying the other members seated around the council table. She couldn't stand these meetings; they always went on much too long for her liking. She disconsolately rested her elbow on the polished wood, chin in her hand as Trieze stood and called the meeting to order. "Gentlemen.and ladies," He nodded differently to Dorothy, Une and Noin, the only women in the room. "We are here to discuss the progression of the war against the Cinq Kingdom. As you know, our Lady Dorothy desires the Kingdom as part of her grand empire, and although full battle has not been met yet, we are whittling away her border troops. As of this moment, all is going as planned." "What of the rumor that Relena Peacecraft is bringing in outside assistance?" An old, wrinkled man said weakly from the far end of the table. "Councilman Garvas, that is not proven.my spy within the astle has not reported back to me yet, but I am expecting a missive any day now." The Foundation members began murmuring among themselves. The words incompitence and foolishness were heard. Treize's face began to turn red as he listened. "Gentlemen, please.We know that the situation is dire right now. However, the armies that are at your disposal will greatly increase the nombers of our army, creating a formidable invasion force. That group of soldiers, along with my Order of the Zodiac army, would be able to take the whole of Cinq in a few weeks time." One of the younger barons stood angrily, glaring daggers toward Trieze. "You mean to deprive us of our only means of protection??!" "I would not be depriving you of anything, Lord Canrif. You and the other nobility of Catalonia would be housed within the capital city. For your own protection, of course." The murmurs and arguments grew to fever pitch, punctuated by the thud of hands hitting the table and the scrape of chairs as the council fidgeted uncomfortably. Dorothy stood suddenly, slamming her gloved fist against the solid wood table. "BE SILENT!" She roared, eyes flashing angry blue from beneath her forked brows. "We have no time to be wasted on your petty bickering! I desire the Cinq kingdom! I want it to be flooded with the blood of its people!" She snapped her fingers, and an assistant came forward with a black velvet pouch, which he deposited in her hand. "Now, if you would kindly remove your thumbs from up your asses," She said in a deadly quiet voice, 'I have something to show you." From the bag, she shook out a small sliver of venomous green stone onto the table. She passed it to Duke Sabler, the eldest member of Romefeller. "My Lord Duke, hold that stone in your hand for a moment." The ancient Duke held the sliver with had shaking with old age. After a moment, his weathered jaw clenched and his face took on a look if unimaginable cruelty, the whites of his eyes turning the same sickly green color as the stone. The old man leapt out of his chair, balled up his fist, and slammed it clean through one of the many marble pillars supporting the ceiling. Some of the other members ducked under the table as razor-sharp shards of stone flew through the air. The Duke, blinking as if just waking up, pulled his hand from the hole he had created and dropped the shard, staring dazedly at his bloodied knuckles. The members re- appeared, looking fearfully at Dorothy, who smiled cruelly, sweeping across the floor to retrieve the piece. The duke sat in his hair, his hands shaking even harder than before with the realization of what he had just done. "Rage," She said sweetly, "Increased power and speed, resistance to pain. These are the properties of the Libra stone. My coal miners found it not to far from here. Do you not all see?" She held the shard up for all to see. "An army of soldiers, thousands strong, all equipped with pieces of this stone! Their strength will be unmatched, their speed unstoppable, their blood thirst insatiable. You have seen what it did for a weak old man, imagine what it can do for strong young soldiers! Not even the mighty Cinq Kingdom or her puppet ruler will be able to stand against us! With the Libra in our hands, we also hold victory!" The Foundation members began to cheer, their arguments forgotten for a moment. "Their blood thirst makes me ill, Zechs. Let's get out of here." Noin murmured to Zechs. They had been sitting in the back of the room with Lady Une, watching the proceedings. Une turned to Noin. "You realize that Mr. Trieze will not allow you to leave him yet, don't you?" Zechs looked at the brown-eyed woman. "I did not agree to become his indentured servant, Lady. However." He turned back to the meeting. "You pledged to his service. That may as well be servitude." Une stood and moved to her lover's side. Zechs shook his head, blue eyes glittering from beneath the steel mask necessary to hide himself from the world. "I must stay, Noin. I must see this played out." He took her hand in his and returned his attention to the much calmer proceedings. I must keep my promise.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pale winter sun filtered in through the gauzy curtains on the library windows. Relena sighed deeply, turning her back from the bare winter vista below. There is no way I can win this war, she thought, staring at the hearth and watching the flames dance. I'll just get everyone killed. Her thoughts turned to the cold young man she had met earlier in the week. He was from the Meteor group, a guild of assassins that would work for the highest bidder. She shuddered to think of what would have happened if the new arrival had been on the opposing side. "There's a spy in your council." Relena whirled around, facing the young assassin who had just occupied her thoughts. Heero leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed in front of his chest, gazing at her with those glacial eyes of his. Relena cleared the blockage in her throat. "Excuse me?" "There's a spy in your council." He repeated. Relena sighed again. "I heard that. Who is it?" "Septem." She shook her head, blond locks glimmering gold in the pale sun filtering through the window. Her emerald green wool gown made her look like some sort of wood fairy. Heero felt a strange tightening in the vicinity of his throat, but tamped down the emotion. He had been keeping a very close eye on her the past week, though she did not know. Over that time, he had begun to admire her steely strength and her conviction in what she believed. "Impossible." She stated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Septem has been on the council for as long as I can remember. You must be mistaken." Heero leveled his cold gaze at her. Relena threw her hands up in defeat, sitting down in one of the heavy mahogany chairs. "All right, I won't discount the possibility.what proof do you have, Mr. Yuy?" "I overheard him speaking to one of his footmen, instructing him to dispatch a message to Catalonia as soon as possible." The princess smiled grimly. "Is it one of your habits to eavesdrop?" "When it involves an investment." Relena stood, walking till she was right in front of him. Hands on her hips, she stared the strange young man down. "Why are you doing this for me? What reasons do you have?" "My reasons are my own." Heero ground out from between clenched teeth. "I will know them." Relena raised her chin proudly. "You will tell me your reasons, whatever they may be." Heero was silent for a moment. "Why should I?" Her pale face turned livid. "I gave you a royal command!" Heero sighed. Defeated by a snippet of a girl.how embarrassing. "Do you remember the name of the man who assassinated your father?" He asked bluntly, drawing even nearer. He could see the blood rise in her cheeks, almost feel her heartbeat quicken. "Y.yes." She stammered. "He was named Jastatharius." Heero placed his hands on either side of her face. Relena could feel his calloused palms against her flushed cheeks. He bent his head, placing his lips close to her ear. "Heero." Relena whispered. "Shhh." Heero murmured. "There's something you must know. My father instructed me to protect you. My father.was Jastatharius." Relena gasped. He let her go, looking into her wide, shocked blue eyes as she backed away from him. "No." "My father killed yours." Relena's hand fluttered to her mouth in shock. "Why?" "He was paid to." "By who?" Relena begged, tears appearing in her eyes and running in shining streams down her cheeks. Once again Heero felt that queer tug in the vicinity of his chest, and once again he tamped it down. "Duke Dermail. Dorothy Catalonia's grandfather." "DERMAIL!!" She began to pace, long skirts swishing over the floor. "Dermail.I will have his heart on a spit for this." "That sounds rather bloodthirsty for a pacifist, Your Highness." Relena paused, and looked at Heero with a pointed expression that quickly turned to curiosity. "But I do not understand why your father, who killed mine, would want you to protect me?" For the first time, Heero smiled at her as he moved toward the door. "Because he saw the future in your eyes, Relena." And with that, he was gone. Relena smiled a little to herself as she returned to the window. "He called me by my name." The whole world seemed a little brighter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you mean, the border's closed?" Catherine demanded, her normally fair face livid. 'I'm very sorry, miss.I can't let anyone pass because of the war." The young guard said kindly. Catherine uttered a foul curse that made the guard look at her in surprise. "That's absurd! We need to get through!" "I'm sorry." He stammered, looking as if he were about to run fro his life. The caravan had finally made it to the border of the Cinq Kngdom, only to discover that the border had been closed due to impending war. Now the gypsies were milling around in front, perfectly willing to set camp and sit this one out. Trowa looked at the armored guard in irritation. His arm was finally getting better, thanks to Catherine's herbs, though he would never tell her that. He couldn't help but smile a little. She had an innate knowledge of what plant helped what that was actually very interesting. The cloud of irritation fell on him again, and he shouldered his way through the other gypsies to stand before the guard. "Pardon me." He asked in his quiet voice. "Is it still the normal practice to allow members of the army through the border, even when closed?" "Er, yes." The soldier replied, looking neviously at the tall man from beneath the visor of his helmet. Trowa executed a crisp military salute. "Captain Trowa Barton of the Spanish Army. These travelers are under my protection." The guard was obviously taken aback ay his attitude. "Erm.I'm going to have to see your papers, sir. Procedure, you understand." The man was visibly sweating now and there was a frightened expression in his blue eyes. "Of course, soldier. I wouldn't expect less." Trowa pulled a small bundle of rolled parchment from the pocket of his leather trousers, sealed with green wax. The young soldier removed his helmet to read the paper. When he was done he handed them back, running a hand through his blond hair, getting his fingers caught on his red headband. "Erm.these seem to be in order, sir.uh.you and your party can pass." He gave a shaky smile, yanking the headband out of his hair, struggling to get it untangled from around his fingers. Trowa rolled the parchment again, returning it to his pocket. "Thank you, neighbor." He paused. "What is your name, soldier?" The blond man was taken aback. "Claude. Claude Kenni, sir." He tried to salute, but the cloth was still tangled around his hand. He hid his hand behind his back and looked down at his feet. "Well, Mr. Kenni, you are doing a fine job. I'll commend your name to Princess Relena when I speak with her." The guard paled visibly. "Uh.thank you, sir." He dashed into the guard post, emerging a moment later with two men. They set to work moving the barrier of cut logs aside to let the group pass. Catherine smiled at Trowa as they climbed back in the wagon. "Very slick. Thanks." "You owe me." He said as they passed the barrier with the rest of the gypsies. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, grinning when she flushed. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself. "It's so damn cold here." Trowa looked at the horizon, morose again. "It's bound to get colder before this war is over."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The snowstorm roared around Sally as she struggled down the steep, rocky slope. The rocks were covered in a blanket of icy moisture, making her footing difficult. They had been traveling in the mountains for two weeks, climbing steadily upward, and had only began their decent three days past. It was as dark as pitch, although it was only mid-day. Sally cried out as she lost her footing again, sliding and rolling down the frozen slope and landing in a snowdrift. Sally opened her eyes to see she was staring over a steep cliff, a sheer precipice that terminated a hundred feet below. Breathing shallowly, Sally began to crawl backwards. She backed herself up against the cliff, her fear of heights burning in the back of her throat. A golden light appeared around the edge of the cliff. Wufei came around carrying a guttering torch. He stopped short as he looked at her. Sally was so blue she looked like some sort of ice creature from a myth. "Sally! I found a cave!" He yelled over the screaming wind. She simply nodded, too tired and frozen to speak. Wufei helped her up, slinging her arm across his shoulders and all but dragging her down the slope. He guided her into the small cave, away from the wind, where he already had a fire going. The curve of the ceiling created a natural flue, forcing the smoke outside. Sally collapsed beside her pack, shivering. Wufei handed her a warmed blanket, then just watched her as the color returned to her cheeks. The ice began to melt from her lashes, running down her cheeks like tears. The wild wind had ripped her hair from its normal twin tails, causing it to flow around her shoulders in waves that were dripping. He handed her a clay mug of hot tea. "Hell of a storm out there." "Sss.sorry I.g.g.got behind." Sally chattered, sipping her tea. They sat in silence for a little while, listening to the crackle of flames. "I was lucky to find this place. It even had dry wood and supplies in the back. This place must be used often." He said, looking around the small, sand floored cave. "I'm amazed how quickly you got a fire going. I don't think you were out of my sight for more than five minutes." Sally put down the empty mug, warm for the first time in days, but soaked through. Wufei smiled slightly, staring into the crackling flames. "I've always had a touch with fire. This is the firs warm place we've been able to find." Sally looked at the young Chinese man across from her. He looked almost as of he was part of the fire himself. "How long before we're out of the mountains?" "Less than another day." "In that case, is there any place to change, and maybe wash? I'm soaked, and our clothes need to be dried." Wufei directed the back of the cave. "There's a small path that goes further back. I thought you'd want to wash." He indicated the battered metal bucket that was steaming by the fire. "Why, how nice of you!" She said, taking her pack and the crude bucket. "I wasn't trying to be nice, onna. Just practical." He called to her retreating back. She went down the short path into a tiny alcove, hidden from view. She removed her clammy clothes and quickly washed. She dressed the lighter garments she had brought and returned to the main room. Wufei was still staring at the fire. "The water's still pretty warm if you want to wash." Sally offered, spreading wet clothing beside the fire. He didn't say a word; he simply retrieved his pack and walked to the alcove himself. Sally rummaged in her pack, bringing up a chunk of bread. She curled up in her blankets, nibbling the loaf, wondering about the haunted look in Wufei's eyes as he stared at the fire. As she thought, drowsiness stole over her. When Wufei returned from his wash, Sally was fast asleep, wrapped up in her blankets, breathing slow and even. He sighed as he spread his soaked clothes beside the fire. Sometimes she was insufferable, but she was also one of the strongest people he knew. She shouldn't be forced into a war, he thought. But, it was good to travel with someone. He was sick of being alone. As he lie on his blankets, he thought of how different the only two females in his life were. Stupid onnas. Both looking to get themselves killed...and one already did. Wufei swiftly fell asleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ * Walks around with hearts for eyes*  
  
Duo~ What's up with her?  
  
Hilde~ Dunno.  
  
Alithiel~ Kawaii.  
  
Heero~ ?  
  
Catherine~ Do you think she'll snap out of it?  
  
Brynn~ Dunno.She's been like that for a while.  
  
Quatre~ Maybe she's sick.I'll get her some tea.  
  
Duo~ Q-man, is tea your cure-all?  
  
Quatre~ Yep! ^.~  
  
Alithiel~ Bishounen.  
  
Wufei~ What is the silly woman going on about?  
  
Sally~ To quote, 'I haven't the foggiest'.  
  
Alithiel~ Anakin.  
  
Relena~ Oh! I get it!  
  
All~ Get what!?  
  
Relena~ She saw Star Wars Episode 2 today!  
  
Alithiel~ Hayden Christansen has to be one of the cutest guys I've ever seen! *Sparkle *  
  
Brynn~ Woohoo! She's back!  
  
Alithiel~ Ha...ha.ha. I was never gone.  
  
Duo~ Did you like the movie?  
  
Alithiel~ I was happier than when I got a 24 on my ACT. Spiderman was good too.I've seen it three times. Tobey Maguire was HOT!  
  
All Girls~ *nod nod nod *  
  
All Boys~ -.-;  
  
Author's note: Claude Kenni is from the Playstation game Star Ocean 2. He's owned by them. *Sigh * I wish I owned him.  
  
EXTRA! Alithiel's Top Twelve Famous Cute Guys! (In no particular order) 1~ Hayden Christansen (Anakin on Star Wars Episode 2) 2~ Tobey Maguire (Peter Parker on Spiderman) ^ OOOooohhhh.I HATE Kirsten Dunst! *Grumble * 3~ Michael Weatherly (Logan on Dark Angel) 4~ Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver Wood on Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone) ^ I absolutely ADORE his accent. 5~ Ewan MacGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi on Star Wars Episode 1 & 2) 6~ Chris O'Donnell (Dick Grayson/ Robin on Batman and Robin) ^ Ah, nothing like an anatomically correct rubber suit. 7~ Enrique Iglesias *Drool * 8~ David Duchovny (Mulder on The X Files) ^ He shoulda ended up with Scully. 9~ Orlando Bloom (Legolas on The Lord of the Rings) 10~ Heath Ledger (Will on A Knight's Tale) 11~ The daytime host guy on theWeakest Link.can't remember his name! 12~ Jerry O'Connell (Quinn Mallory on Sliders)  
  
There you have it! Wow.I sure am all over the place.^.^; 


	6. Tempus Fugit

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: All right, here's Chapter Six for your reading enjoyment. Once again, many thanks to Nova for being the ONLY person to review my story! I really appreciate it. *Sparkle * Anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing, just Brynn and my name.hell, I don't even really own my name! For your reading pleasure!  
  
Loves,  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 6: Tempus Fugit  
  
The snow had begun to fall thickly again by the time Brynn, Hilde and Duo made it to the small, well-hidden camp. The small fire burned a beacon of red against the white ground. Hilde looked up at the sky disconsolately. Big flakes settled on her leather cap.  
  
"I hate snow." She glowered as she blinked crystalline drops of snow from her lashes.  
  
Duo chuckled as he huddled beside the campfire, making a failing attempt to brush glittery snow from his black cloak. "Once we get out of the highlands, there won't be any snow." He poked the fire with a stick, sending firefly sparks whirling into the sky. "Just lots and lots of rain."  
  
Hilde's face fell. "Rain?"  
  
"Yeah. Just THINK of all the mud!"  
  
Brynn started laughing when she saw the horrified expression on her face. Hilde gave Duo a solid punch on the arm in return for his quip. "I'm gonna go take care of the horses." She gave a wave over her shoulder as she set off into the darkness.  
  
Brynn set her saddlebags down in a clear space near the fire, turning her golden gaze to Duo.  
  
"I think I will go assist him." She nearly choked on her words.  
  
"Go ahead." He shrugged and began to pull food from one of the saddlebags, trying to keep his long braid from wandering into the fire on its own. Brynn followed the retreating shadow to the small copse of trees where the horses were sheltered.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell him?" She asked Hilde once out of earshot.  
  
Hilde whirled around to face the newcomer, currycomb clutched in her hand. There was a look of alarm on her face. "What?"  
  
"When are you going to tell Duo your identity?"  
  
Hilde returned to combing Goshawk's flank. The strange woman's remark had startled her. Best just to ignore it. "I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Brynn gently smiled, placing her hand on Hilde's slim shoulder. Again there was the tingle: was it coming from Brynn, or from Hilde herself?  
  
"You cannot hide it from him forever. Eventually he will find out. Wouldn't you like to be the one to tell him?  
  
Hilde roughly shook her arm off. "I told you, I don't know what you're talking about." The woman sighed in frustration. "When are you going to tell him you're a woman?" Brynn asked in a low voice.  
  
Something in Hilde snapped. She spun around, bringing her slim hand up. The sound of the slap reverberated through the night woods, causing the horses heads to raise in alarm. Brynn carefully touched her cheek, already red and tender. She looked at Hilde dazedly, her mage enhanced eyes nearly blinded by the blazing violet aura that surrounded her.  
  
"Look here, lady," Hilde ground out viciously from between clenched teeth as she lowered her hand, blue eyes snapping cobalt sparks at Brynn, "I will tell him when and where I choose, and I need no stranger telling me what I should and should not do. And if you ever bring it up again, I'll do much worse than slap you. Got it? So keep your mouth shut about anything you may assume and you might just live through this trip." Without waiting for an answer, she stalked back to the camp, leaving Brynn in the copse, staring after her in wonder. After a moment, the seer began to chuckle.  
  
"I should have known. Only a girl like her could be home to the Zero of Thunder."  
  
Brynn looked up toward the night sky, still weeping snow. She nodded.  
  
"I understand.I'm getting closer."  
  
* * * * *  
  
They had made it. Quatre took a deep breath of cool, fresh air. The silence of the woods relaxed him, easing the pain of his muscles, his payment for hours of hard riding. After many days of traveling, they were finally no more than ten leagues away from the Cinq border. Another days travel, he thought as he reined in Sandrock beside Rashid. The Maguanacs reined in behind, reveling in the coolness of the air. Rashid had stopped the column.  
  
"Why are we stopping?"  
  
Rashid held his hand up, indicating silence. His eyes regarded the forest ahead of them.  
  
"Something is wrong.do you hear any birds?" He whispered.  
  
Quatre cocked his ears. Nothing but silence answered.  
  
Then the silence exploded.  
  
Three score mounted, armored men rode from the trees, kicking up leaves and dirt. Their weapons gleamed sharply even in the dim light of the woods as they rode toward them. The Maguanac warriors immediately spurred their own horses forward, drawing their weapons with a resounding shout.  
  
"Maguanacs! Ride!" Rashid roared, his huge axe whistling through the air.  
  
Quatre whipped his sickles from their sheaths as Sandrock flew forward. The desert warriors crashed into their opponents like a wave. In the spare moments before the two forces crashed into each other, he got a good look at their faces. They were wooden, expressionless, a queer green light gleaming in their eyes. They fought in silence, uttered no war cries. A strange, bitter smell reached his nose.  
  
"Rashid!" He called in panic over the din of battle. "This is not right! The fighters reek of black sorcery! Beware!"  
  
He received a nod, indicating that his friend had heard. Quatre retuned his attention to the fight at hand. He whipped his steed around the outer flank of the force, barreling directly into the middle of the battle unheedingly. One of the silent fighters lifted his sword to deliver a killing blow to a Maguanac with his back turned, and Quatre ran him through on the point of his sickle. He fell without a sound. Wheeling his horse around, he lifted his nose to the winds. Over the smell of armor, horses, sweat, and blood, the strange, elusive scent of magic was stronger. His mage sense took over. In a whirl of brilliant rainbow color, the source of the magic was revealed. Quatre kicked Sandrock's flanks, barreling toward the source.  
  
Rashid watched him head for the leader in alarm. The expression on his face was totally cold and unemotional. "Master Quatre!"  
  
He rammed Sandrock into the leader's horse, sending the animal down squealing. The heavily armored man twisted out of his saddle just short of the animal crushing him. The mage leapt off his own horse, sickles held at ready, staring his enemy down. His opponent drew a long sword. His face was twisted in cruelty. Quatre was just able to make out a strange, green stone set in the man's breastplate before the warrior swung his sword in a vast overhand arc at his head. Quatre rolled out of the way, leaping up just out of range. Steel met steel in a shower of sparks. Quatre was barely able to parry the man's blows. He welded his sword like a barbarian with a hammer, using vast two-handed slashes designed to decapitate, rather than the more graceful thrust and slash. The sword crashed into crossed sickles, stopping it from shearing him in two. He grunted painfully as he struggled to keep the sword blade away from him. It moved down ponderously inch-by-inch. Desperately, knowing that in a moment it would be over, Quatre whipped one of his blades aside, ramming it into the crack where the breastplate of his armor met back plate. The expression that passed across the man's face could only be described as comical as the sword slid from numb fingers. Quatre grimly twisted his sickle. With a gurgling sigh, the warrior slumped to the ground. As he did, he murmured one word.  
  
"Catalonia."  
  
The green gem in his breastplate cracked.  
  
Surprised shouts rose from the Maguanac troop behind him.  
  
"Master Quatre!!"  
  
He turned to see Auda's face, bruised from the fight. Stark terror shone in his eyes. "What? What's wrong, Auda?"  
  
"The.the warriors."  
  
"What!?" A numbing fear began to steal over him as his rage slide away.  
  
"They're dead. All of them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The image in the water flickered out. Lady Une lowered the scrrying bowl from her face with a relieved sigh. Such a scrying wasted a great deal of energy.  
  
"The test was successful, Lady Catalonia. The stone works just as the chronicle said. None of the warriors will talk."  
  
"Excellent. My plans remain secret." Dorothy lounged in her favorite chair. It was her favorite because it looked like a throne. In her hand was a circular, flat piece of the Libra stone as large as her palm that had been polished to a mirror shine. She stared into the venomous depths.  
  
"Excellent indeed." She started to giggle crazily, the laugh rising to near insanity as she gazed at the sixty tiny spirits that flitted across its surface.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Relena sat at the giant wooden desk, piles of parchment and scrolls stacked around her like a huge paper fortress that wouldn't even keep the wind out. The paper were all missives, messages from the armies Relena had begged assistance from, some stating they would be glad to help, others refusing, and more than both asking what sort of compensation they would get for their time.  
  
"Everything can be bought for a price, even freedom." She mumbled to herself, shoving half the pile on the floor. Cursing to herself, she began to rummage through the fallen stack. Relena was in a fine pique today, and it was looking to only get worse. A polite knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Relena snapped, slicing her finger on a scroll. A bead of bright red blood welled up from the deep gash.  
  
"Damn it!" She shoved her finger into her mouth.  
  
Paygan walked into the study, shocked to see his princess nested in a pile of paperwork on the floor, sucking her wounded finger and looking utterly sulky.  
  
"Erm.My Lady, there are two women to see you."  
  
"Sund um way! I yot see noone tobay." She mumbled around her finger.  
  
"Um.you may want to. They were sent by their king to offer assistance."  
  
The finger was removed from her mouth. "You're joking."  
  
"I am not, miss."  
  
"Really?!" Relena tried to stand up, only to slip on loose papers and fall on her rump. She stood again, using the edge of the desk this time for support.  
  
"All right." She made a feeble attempt to smooth out her wrinkled skirt, arranging herself in what she hoped was a regal pose beside the desk. "Send them in."  
  
Paygan nodded, opening the large door. A moment later, Heero escorted in two darkly cloaked and hooded figures. Both were dressed in plain tunics, trousers and boots. They bowed gracefully before Relena.  
  
"My lady." The taller of the two said simply, straightening. Relena caught the pale gleam of silvery gray eyes flecked with blue from beneath the hood. It was almost like looking up at a cloudy sky.  
  
"Please, remove your hoods and make yourself comfortable." Relena gestured to two chairs before the desk, disconcerted by the strange feeling from the visitors. Heero stood close behind her seat as she also sat.  
  
"Gladly!" The second, slightly smaller figure swept her hood back, as did her companion. Relena gasped in surprise.  
  
They were elves.  
  
The fairer of the two had long, golden hair in braid down her back, but as the braid went on the color graded to a brilliant copper. Her companion had slightly darker skin, and her black hair shone with a bluish sheen. Blue eyes as deep as the sea regarded Relena with the curious expression of one who had not seen a human very often. Both had the upswept ears indicative of their race, and looked barely twenty, though she knew well that time did not affect the Elder as it did humans.  
  
The princess was shocked. Elder Folk! At her DESK!  
  
"Ss.so.you aren't a myth after all.What brings you to Cinq?"  
  
"My name is Alithiel Sunstar." The taller elf said. "We come from the realm of King Legolas in the Northern Forest. He sends you greetings and hopes to find you well."  
  
"I.I am well and hope to find him the same." Relena stammered.  
  
"No need to be nervous, my lady." The darker one said kindly. "We did no intend to shake your belief in any way."  
  
Relena shook her head. "Don't worry.I don't believe you introduced yourself?"  
  
"I am Arlyssa Nighthawke. You're wounded." Arlyssa reached across the desk for the sovereign's hand. At her touch, there was a comforting warmth and the pain lessened dramatically. Relena looked in surprise at her finger, flawless as before.  
  
"Incredible." Relena murmured, looking at her healed hand.  
  
Alithiel continued. "Our liege lord had agreed to support your army with two hundred elven archers, three hundred elven rangers, and one hundred fifty healers."  
  
The look of dazed wonder on Relena's face dissolved to one of disbelief combined with wariness. "And what does your king desire in return?"  
  
"Nothing." Alithiel shrugged.  
  
"That I do not believe."  
  
Arlyssa gazed at the princess seriously. "Your Highness, the soldiers of Catalonia have pillaged and burned the elven settlements, both dark and light, of the Northern Forests for generations. This war will serve to get rid of a mutual enemy. That is the only benefit."  
  
Relena considered for a moment. Her nod of acquiescence was a weary one. "Very well. Tell your king I agree to his proposal, and thank him for it."  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "Do these two plan to stay here?"  
  
Alithiel shook her head. "No. We must return to our own lands to get the units. Arlyssa is the leader of the healers, and I am the archer's captain. I can send the message via bird messenger and it will arrive much faster than any footed runner would. Then, the king can ready the units for when we arrive. We would return in no more than two weeks time."  
  
"That's wonderful. Your assistance is greatly valued, Alithiel Sunstar and Arlyssa Nighthawke." Relena smiled sincerely at the two elven women.  
  
"Not a problem." Alithiel smiled in return as she stood.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel and Arlyssa walked out into the hall a short time later.  
  
"It's coming along nicely." Arlyssa grinned.  
  
"Do you have ANY clue how hard it is to write one of these?" Alithiel asked irritably.  
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"Sorry.I got a long way to go."  
  
"Then stop playing Playstation and get moving!"  
  
"YOU get moving on YOURS first, and then we'll see!"  
  
"My machine isn't a brontosaurus, so I can take my time."  
  
The two elves began to glow faintly, Arlyssa blue and Alithiel yellow. Then, still arguing, they faded from view.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ *Reappears in a puff of yellow smoke. * Whew! What a trip!  
  
All~ *Look at Alithiel, goggle eyed. *  
  
Alithiel~ What? Is my shirt on backwards?  
  
Duo~You're an elf.  
  
Alithiel~ Yeah? So?  
  
Heero~ You don't exist.  
  
Alithiel~ Technically, niether do you.  
  
Hilde~ But you kept saying stuff about school and friends! Was that made up?  
  
Alithiel~ No, it was all true. I went to school, I have a family, all of it. I'm an elf. It doesn't have to be announced over the loudspeaker.  
  
Brynn~ I knew there was something to the glowing eye thing.  
  
Catherine~ For real.  
  
Alithiel~ We all have our ways of hiding who we are. I'm just better at it!  
  
All~ @.@  
  
ALITHIEL'S DUMB QUOTE OF THE DAY:  
  
"I could've been at a barbeque!"  
  
Will Smith (Independence Day 


	7. Gathering

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Here's the next part, so read and review.MAJOR hugs to Bryony for her reviews and suggestions! Arigato!! I'll keep what you said in mind. Anyway, here's the next.sorry it took so very long to get out, but I had really bad writer's block. Ja-ne!  
  
Hugs,  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 7: Gathering  
  
Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
They'd finally made it to Cinq City in one piece. Three days of leisurely travel from the border had brought them to their destination. The walls loomed high above her now as she stood before them. In all of the places she had seen, she had never seen such high, or dreary, walls anywhere else. The other members of the caravan were standing about in groups, talking amongst themselves as they waited. Trowa was not among them.  
  
"Hey, where's Trowa gone?" Catherine asked one of the gypsies.  
  
"Went ta see iffin he could get us in." He warbled.  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa was having a rather heated discussion with the pompous gatekeeper, who would not admit him entrance even though he had identification.  
  
"Sir, we will not have these gypsies fouling our fair city. So, please, remove yourself before we do it for you." The man sniffed airily, making a rather comical attempt to look threatening.  
  
Trowa glared down at the little twit. "Get out of my way." His voice was deadly quiet. The man puffed up like an angry squirrel.  
  
"You would speak so to an official!" He spluttered.  
  
"The only official you're going to be is officially dead if you don't get out of my way."  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
Trowa turned to the speaker. A sudden flash of recognition pierced his mind as she looked at the brown-haired man.  
  
What is this? I feel like I know him.but I've never seen him.  
  
The official cowered a little. "Er. no, Sir Heero."  
  
The man called Heero nodded, then turned cold blue eyes to Trowa. "Who are you?" There was no preamble.  
  
"Trowa Barton, sir. I was sent here from the King of Spain with a column of soldiers to assist Princess Relena in her war against Catalonia."  
  
Heero gazed at the gypsies over Trowa's shoulder. "I see no soldiers."  
  
"My unit was attacked shortly after we departed. I am the only one left."  
  
Heero turned to the pompous official. "Let them pass."  
  
"B.but."  
  
Heero just looked at him flatly. The little man gulped, then stepped aside.  
  
"I suppose your orders were to go immediately to the princess?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Then follow me." Heero turned, then paused. "Bring your friends, too."  
  
Trowa was already out the gate, telling the leader that they were permitted to stay in the safety of the city. He had just turned to go when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Catherine smiled up at him.  
  
"This is where we say goodbye then?" There was a peculiar brightness in her eyes.  
  
Trowa just nodded.  
  
"I see.well, take care of yourself." With a careless wave over her shoulder, she hopped up on the covered wagon that was already rumbling toward the city gate. In an instant, she vanished inside.  
  
Trowa just watched for a moment, then turned to the strange man.  
  
"Lead on, sir." The pair made their way toward the castle.  
  
Inside the wagon, Catherine threw herself upon the bed that he had lain in.  
  
And wept.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Trieze glared at Zechs, the icy blue of his eyes colder than the frost.  
  
"What do you mean, you wish to leave?! I will not allow it!" He stalked the study like a caged animal, glaring at his bodyguard. He was not pacing. He was lounging in a chair, a long leg draped over the side, a brandy in his hand.  
  
"'Tis a sad state when you do not feel safe in the castle of your own cousin."  
  
"It's your job to guard me. You know that better than anyone."  
  
"I know." Zechs set his glass down. "That's why I must go. I can't willingly take part in this war."  
  
"I can force you to." Trieze removed from his pocket a fragment of the strange Libra stone. Poisonous green light flooded the room. "It's as simple as handing you this sliver of rock."  
  
"Even then I would defy you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rage drove him to his feet. "You do not see that she is poisoning you!? The snake that is your cousin is slithering ahead, leading this country and everyone in it to their doom, and still you do not see? She will destroy you all!"  
  
"Your allegiance is mine!"  
  
Zechs stood silently, watching the man who had once been his greatest friend, who now was reduced to a sniveling, weakened nobleman. Crushed under the fist of Catalonia, the venom of his cousin. A sliver of bitterness pierced his heart. His expression was bleak, the cold eyes glaring through the mask chill enough to freeze the blood, the marrow.  
  
The heart.  
  
"My allegiance, yes. And my pity." Deliberately, he turned his back and walked slowly out the door with a heavy heart.  
  
Trieze did not stop him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Noin, we're leaving."  
  
Noin looked up warily from the book she had been browsing. "What?"  
  
She watched her husband as he walked into their room. There was a defeated slump to his shoulders that spoke louder than a thousand words. He removed his helmet, placing it carefully upon the vanity table. Platinum white hair gleamed down his back. The handsome face reflected in the pane of silvered glass that served as a mirror, eyes bleak, cold.  
  
"He would not see reason."  
  
"I see." She shut her book and busily began gathering her belongings. "I suppose you wish to leave before nightfall, then."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Noin's heart nearly burst with love for this man. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Lucretzia." He said thoughtfully. "How do you feel about a family reunion?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
They were out of the mountains. Wufei couldn't help but feel relief at that. However, they were nowhere near out of the woods.  
  
In fact, they were in the middle of the woods.  
  
All he could see was trees. Thousands of them.  
  
Only a week away.  
  
Shouldering his pack, he trudged down the path wearily. Many miles and much toil weighed heavily upon him. And sadness, too. But he wouldn't tell Sally that.  
  
A loud snap of a twig from behind him failed to startle him. He had grown used to the noise the silly woman made.  
  
It didn't bother him as much as it did. And that made things a little strange. He smiled slightly to himself as he adjusted his pack again. There was a curse from behind him.  
  
"Damn.my boot's caught!"  
  
He chuckled. "Then un-catch it."  
  
Another mumbled curse.  
  
He turned to her. Her foot was indeed stuck beneath a fallen branch, the twigs tangling around it, catching it as effectively as a bird in a cage. The look on her face was one of sublime frustration.  
  
A sigh. May as well help her. "Stop wriggling, woman." He knelt and pulled forcibly on her leg. It didn't budge.  
  
"Hell! Don't you leave my leg behind!"  
  
"Of course not. You're too heavy to carry all the way to Cinq."  
  
Sally probably would have slapped him if he hadn't got her foot free right then. Sally pitched forward, landing on top of him. They tumbled a little ways down a hill, before coming to a stop. She started laughing as she pulled herself up. His expression was priceless, part shock and part suffering, and she wished that there were a way to immortalize it. It was also bright red.  
  
That was the best part.  
  
"Get off of me! You weigh as much as an ox!"  
  
"Sure I do." She flicked his nose with a finger before scrambling off of him. " Come on, lazy!" Sally took off down the path, brushing leaves and forest debris from her cloak.  
  
Wufei just lie there a moment, feeling bereft, before dragging himself to his feet and running after her.  
  
He would get the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The voices murmured.  
  
"They come."  
  
"They come."  
  
"Earth and Love."  
  
"Wind and Thunder."  
  
"Water and Nature."  
  
"Light and Ether."  
  
"Fire and Ice."  
  
"To face the dark."  
  
"Children of zero."  
  
"They come."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Yay!! Sorry it took so very long to get this one out.but I had writer's block, and my friend Arlyssa's computer had a major crash.sorta like a train hitting a house kinda crash. Ick. Anyway, read and review, if you please! Sorry, there's only me to yap today.All the characters went to an anime convention.and they didn't bother to take me. *Sniff. * Wwwwwwaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
Ok, I'm done.  
  
ALITHIEL'S CHEAP LIST (Suggestions welcome!)  
  
Emerald and Ruby Weapon (FF7)  
  
Indalecio without Limiter (Star Ocean 2 Last Boss)  
  
Just about any RPG's Bonus Dungeon (Seraphic Gate, Tower of Druaga, Nierid's Labyrinth, etc.)  
  
Having to have Milich even though he killed Gremio.sniff. (Suikoden)  
  
TBC. 


	8. Shadow Queen

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Tada! Here's Chapter 8! Sorry for the delay but Arlyssa stole my laptop and daddy wouldn't let me write on the family computer! He's so cheap.anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.I'm gonna see if I can crank out two tonight.wish me luck! The only warning? A bit of sap, and Heero acting HUMAN! WOW!  
  
Bye!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 8: Shadow Queen  
  
Word reached Relena about midnight that Lord Septem was dead.  
  
Of course, she knew who was responsible.  
  
So, she took up the candleholder beside her bed, pulled on her robe, and padded down the hallway in bare feet. A left turn, then a right and she was in front of the room that was her destination. Her heart pounded in her ears, but she swallowed the lump of nervousness that clogged her throat.  
  
She opened the door and walked in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Heero was standing in the middle of his room, and he whipped around at the sound of the door opening. For a moment, he thought it was a ghost. Pale, beautiful, radiant in candlelight, the slim figure moved toward him. But once he saw the sloping set of its shoulders, the soft curve of its mouth, the silken sheen of its robe, he knew who it was.  
  
That made his heart hurt worse.  
  
"Relena."  
  
She approached him, bare feet making no sound on the thick green carpet.  
  
"Why did you kill Septem?" She asked without preamble.  
  
He turned his back on her. The light from the lamp on the table and the fire in the grate shone deep gold on his dark hair. His eyes were in shadow.  
  
"To protect you."  
  
"Peygan told me that he had been found in the river. He had also been stabbed. All his belongings were still on his person, so robbery wasn't the motive. So what I wanted to ask was."  
  
She sat down in one of the chairs, and set her candle on the table. Then she looked up at Heero seriously. Her golden cascade of hair was confined with a black velvet ribbon.  
  
"Was it really necessary to stab AND drown him? Either one would have worked just as well. Or maybe you could have hung him."  
  
Heero was so stunned that he actually laughed. A parchment scroll was tossed on the table.  
  
"That's rather bloodthirsty of you."  
  
"Even I like a little blood now and then." She picked up the scroll. 'What is this?"  
  
"Read that, my lady vampire."  
  
Relena smiled, unrolled the scroll and adjusted the light so she could see it better.  
  
"The serpent is in place, and the kingdom heart will not escape, even should her rock wall get in the way. The balance shall be placed. For the glory of the Shadow Queen." She read aloud.  
  
She rerolled the scroll and handed it back.  
  
"This makes no sense."  
  
"Actually, it does. The 'kingdom heart' is you, and the 'rock wall' is most likely me. As for the 'serpent', it must mean an assassin, and the 'Shadow Queen' is probably Catalonia. But," He said thoughtfully, "I don't know what he means by 'balance'."  
  
"I will think on it. Maybe I can come up with a reasonable explanation." Relena said as she stood.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She turned to Heero, the candle flame igniting his eyes, which for once looked warm.  
  
"I do not feel comfortable with you being by yourself, especially when there may be an assassin running around. I will accompany you to your chambers."  
  
"Really, Heero, that is not necessary." Relena said as she turned toward the door. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
"Then stay here tonight."  
  
She whipped around in surprise. Heero was not looking at her. Instead, he was staring into the fire, the flames shining in his eyes. He seemed almost shy in his posture. The look in his eyes was not shy, however, and Relena felt a tingle rise up her spine.  
  
"I do not want you to be alone."  
  
"I am 22 years old, Heero. I've been alone for half that time." She said, shaking off the strange lethargic feeling that fought to overwhelm her.  
  
He turned his gaze directly at her. His expression was earnest as he strode across the room to her. "As have I. But neither of us have to be alone anymore." He took her hand, and it was cold. "I do not only protect you only to fulfill my fathers wishes. I stay near you for my own sake."  
  
"What is it that you're saying?"  
  
"I am saying that I am giving you all I have. My honor, my sword, my allegiance, and.my heart as well."  
  
"Your heart?"  
  
"As odd as it may seem in an assassin, I do have one. And it is yours, for as long as you require it." He pressed her chill hand over his heart. Relena could feel it pounding wildly beneath her palm through his thick linen shirt.  
  
"Beware your promises, Heero Yuy. When I require something, I usually keep it forever."  
  
"As it should be."  
  
"And." She couldn't help but smile. "Why should I have any reason to believe I am safer with you? You may be the assassin sent to kill me. Are you going to kill me?"  
  
He laughed again as he pulled her closer, and the sound pierced Relena's heart. He dropped a kiss to the center of her palm.  
  
"I am only your assassin. I follow no other orders."  
  
Relena smiled wider and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"I was hoping to break you out of your stony shell someday."  
  
"It was cracked when I caught you."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Heero dropped his head, kissing her softly on the cheek, before trailing his lips across her soft skin to her mouth. The kiss was sweet and innocent. After a moment, it gathered heat as Relena pressed closer, burying one hand in his unruly hair. Heero pulled away, looking into her clear blue eyes.  
  
"Nor would I." He murmured as he kissed her again  
  
* * * * *  
  
Quatre had not fallen asleep easily that night. His thoughts had been troubled ever since the battle with the strange soldiers earlier in the week. They had not been disturbed in their travels since, and soon the Maguanac would be to the city. He rolled over in his bedroll, sweat standing chill on the bare skin of his chest (A: Pleasing Mental Picture, No?). The wings of the dream sucked him into their dark vortex. He found himself in a long, dark hall, walking toward some unknown destination. As he walked, he could hear strange sounds around him, like the wind blowing through steel chimes, or the singing of birds inside a barrel. All sound seemed strangely distorted here. Soon he came to two brilliantly glowing figures. The one to his left seemed a male figure hewn from brilliant orange stone that gave off bright light, standing at attention like a soldier. Only the eyes were not orange, but blue, brilliantly deep as cold water. Across from him was another figure, female this time, long haired, garbed in flowing pink robes. She shone with rosy light, and her arms were raised toward the stone man as if to embrace him. Her eyes, as well, were blue, paler like the sky at dawn.  
  
Quatre moved on down the strange hall. Shortly he came to two more figures. The left one was male again, robed and hooded, with a long braid down his back. Large wings spread from his shoulders, and his right hand was raised toward the sky. This figure was engulfed in bright green light, but his eyes shone startlingly amethyst. The figure facing him was a woman, garbed in brilliant violet. Her short hair was crowned in laurel leaves, and she was winged as well. Her hands were folded before her, and her eyes were greenish blue and cut through the violet light around her.  
  
He moved on, and there seemed an abnormally long interval before the next figures came into view. On the left was a man, naked from the waist up, garbed in loose pants. He was drowned in pale blue light, and his figure seemed to waver, as if he were being viewed from underwater. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his head was thrown back, the spring green of his eyes brilliant in the dark. The woman across from him as dressed in a short, deep green gown, and vines twined up her bare legs and across her outstretched arms. Curly hair was crowned in flowers, her eyes shone as pale as periwinkle flowers through her deep green glow.  
  
The next pair came soon after. The man on the left crackled with crimson flames. He was set in a fighting stance, and his loose clothing billowed in the heat of his fire. His eyes were black as night and gave off no light in the bright red aura that surrounded him. The woman across from him was crowned in icicles and garbed in cracking, dark blue robes. Her hair cascaded down her back in a shower of curls, and the paler blue of her eyes shone on the man across from her, even through the cold blue of her aura.  
  
Something drew him back to the emptiness of the center of the hall. He noticed a new figure had been added as he had journeyed onward. Brilliant white was this robed woman figure, beautiful in her radiance. Her hair curled around her face, and she was crowned in stars. White feathered wings swept in majestic beauty from her back. Her golden eyes pierced through Quatre, and he heard words in his mind.  
  
"Turn around."  
  
He did so, and saw himself.  
  
He was standing across from her. His hand was raised in blessing; his golden robes fell in graceful folds around him. Wings rose from his back, and he had a crown on his brow, adorned with a sun, moon, and star. His aqua eyes shone through the golden yellow of his own aura.  
  
Quatre woke with a start.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Brynn was ripped from her dream sending. Awaking in the cool, pre-dawn light with a pounding headache is not a pleasant way to start one's day.  
  
Still, she couldn't help but smile at the reason for her rude awakening.  
  
An explosion of brilliant orange and pink light had awakened her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ *Laughs evilly * Take that last one as you will, folks! Read and review, please!  
  
Gundam Boys and Girls~ Oh, brother. 


	9. Closer

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: HEY ALL! Here's Chapter 9! It's hard to believe I'm almost to Chapter 10 already.Anyway, thanx to Morkeleb for reviewing! (I'm assuming that you're a black dragon? ^.^) Here we go, so R&R please!  
  
Bye!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 9: Closer  
  
Trowa glared disconsolately out of the high window in his room. Grey clouds scuttled across a paler grey sky, ocasonally divulging a small glimpse of cerulean blue.  
  
He had been in the castle for more that four days now. Representatives of various armies and indepedndent nations were arriving daily. Her Majesty Relena was gracious, housing many within the castle. Many of the rooms were filled to capacity, and even into the night crowds wandered the halls. In all, it made Trowa very uncomfortable. Being a rather solitary person made living within the court unpleasant. He found himself longing for the quiet days he spent with the gypsy caravan. Of course, Her Majesty had been most kind to him, listening to his story in that sympathetic way most women had, even providing him a room within the ore private section of the castle. But.he needed to get out. He quickly made a decision. Throwing on his thick cloak, he left his room and made his way to the queen's council chamber. She was currently in a small discussion with Peygan and Heero, the man who had helped him through the gates. He politely waited.  
  
"And who shall arrive next?" Relena asked as she scribbled on a piece of parchment with a feather quill. A merry fire crackled in the grate as the three clustered at the end closest to it.  
  
Peygan folded his gnarled hands upon the smooth tabletop. "We received a message of the approach of the Cephiran contingent."  
  
"Cephiran?"  
  
"A small island country, Highness. The inhabitants are very gifted in magic. The messenger told us that the Prince of Cephiro, Ferio, is leading the force himself, with the assistance of his three female generals and his High Mage Clef."  
  
"Three women Generals? Really?" Relena looked eager.  
  
"Magic Knights, my lady, elemental magicians by name of Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. They are bringing 300 soldiers within the next few days."  
  
"Excellent!" Relena write the figure down. "Anything else?"  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "The Starlight army will be within our territory in one day."  
  
"Starlight? I've heard of them! More women generals."  
  
"Yes. One of their messengers sent word that their leaders, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten, were bringing 500 soldiers a piece."  
  
"1500 from one group! Wonderful!" Relena scribbled that number down.  
  
Trowa cleared his throat. The woman looked up from her parchment, startled by the sound.  
  
"Ah! Sir Trowa! What do you need?"  
  
"I ask your permission to go into the city." He said without preamble.  
  
"I can see." Heero smiled thinly, "That you are uncomfortable idling among large amounts of people?"  
  
Trowa merely nodded.  
  
"Of course you may. If you will." Relena smiled as she twirled her feather. "Could you find someone you deem trustworthy to be hired as my assistant? I find arranging so many arrivals tedious and very nearly beyond my capabilities."  
  
Trowa immediately thought of Catherine. "I will do my best." As he left the room, he heard the princess' voice drift to him.  
  
"Now, if you will, please tell me about the Knights of Ronin.I hear that their leader, Lord Ryo, is very gifted at swordsmanship."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Left!"  
  
The tall, rough wooden pole inched slowly to the left. Canvas rippled, roaring in the chill wind, and the pounding of hammers punctuated the sound. Catherine looked with satisfaction at the newly erected tent. The gypsies made their way around the square without hesitation, despite the many stares directed their way. Finally, she thought, we can finally stay still for a moment.  
  
A cold hand dropped on her shoulder. She whipped around with a yelp, ready to clobber whoever it was.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
He was actually smiling.sort of. At least, his visible green was twinkling. She couldn't see the other through his shock of brown hair.  
  
"Hello, Catherine."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I am on an errand for the princess."  
  
Her face fell, the sparkle of her eyes fading. Trowa immediately felt the need to make her feel better. "Actually, Her Majesty charged me with finding a trustworthy person to assist her. Would." He choked a moment. "Would you be interested?"  
  
Catherine's heart thudded painfully, but she tamped it down. "I'm not certain.I do love the Gypsies."  
  
"Oh." Trowa said, disappointment marring his face.  
  
"However, it will be much more interesting to work at the castle."  
  
This time, Trowa couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Then."  
  
Catherine raised a hand to his cheek, giving it a gentle pat. "Let me get my things."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Treize set his wineglass down, gazing at the woman hunched over a bowl of water. "Are you certain, Une?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.  
  
"I am, Trieze." Une lifted tired eyes to her husband. In the course of her reading, her brown hair had fallen and now hung in scraggly locks around her face.  
  
"So, the legend of Zero is indeed true." Trieze rose from his chair and meandered toward the window. "That of course means that we are on the losing side."  
  
Une rose from her crouch, moving toward her lover. "Any side that you are on is guaranteed to win, my lord."  
  
He gathered her in his arms, holding her close and resting his cheek on her hair.  
  
"No win is guaranteed, but.I feel that this has only just begun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In another room in the same castle, Dorothy was speaking to her General, Tuberov.  
  
"Is the army equipped with the modified armor?" She demanded insolently, turning the disk of Libra stone in her hand. It winked and flashed in the light from her candles.  
  
"Almost, my lady. As of now, only a small portion of the force is unequipped."  
  
"Do not tarry. It is imperative that we be ready to move at a moment's notice. And.the preasants?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"The distribution of the stones is taking place as we speak." Tuberov said with a small bow.  
  
"Excellent. Soon, all my citizens will be under my control. They will obey.or die."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wufei crossed the log carefully. It was mossy, and slick from the morning rain, but he still walked it like it was a stone path. Said log was the only way to cross a wide, deep ravine that cut across their chosen path to Cinq. There was no other route, and the only bridge had rotted away many years ago, but having to rely on the rotted carcass of a dead tree.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sally called from ahead of him.  
  
"Silence!" Wufei roared unintentionally, wobbling slightly. Sally tried to turn her head to snap back, but lost her footing, sliding off the log. A scream was ripped from her throat as she tumbled off the side. Luckily, she was able to latch onto a branch that stuck out from the tree.  
  
"WUFEI!" She screamed as a resounding crack split the air.  
  
Wufei felt an odd surge of power in his system, and he dropped to the log, slithering like a serpent to where Sally clung to the stick. Her eyes were frightened, and he couldn't tamp down his own as he gazed into the emptiness of the gorge. He gripped her hand with his own.  
  
"Let go of the branch, Sally!" Another crack.  
  
Sally's eyes squeezed shut. "I cannot!"  
  
"I will catch you."  
  
Her eyes opened, and her blue gaze caught his onyx one. He saw gradually dawning trust there. Slowly she released her death grip on the flimsy stick. Wufei caught her other arm and dragged her up onto the log, hauling her across until they were both on solid ground. She immediately collapsed in his arms, clutching him tightly. He pulled her closer, enveloping her in a comforting embrace.  
  
"You saved my life."  
  
"Yes I did." He slowly stroked her hair, waiting as her heartbeat slowed to a more natural rhythm. She sighed.  
  
"That was very close."  
  
"I think we should stay away from high places." Wufei said with a small laugh, releasing her reluctantly. Sally blinked puzzled at him.  
  
"I think that was the first time I've heard you laugh."  
  
Wufei shrugged, then shouldered his pack. "We should get going." He said brusquely, throwing his shield up as fast as he could. "Do not fall behind, onna."  
  
Sally mentally kicked herself. "For just a moment, I saw the real Wufei.and he wasn't bad at all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo, Hilde, and Brynn stood just within the gates of the city. The city seemed to be preparing for war.  
  
"I got here just in time." Duo said with some relief.  
  
Hilde just nodded. "I suppose this is where we part ways."  
  
An uncomfortable silence stretched for a moment, punctuated by the clopping of horses' hooves.  
  
"Well, Bye, Hildain. Maybe I will see you around?" Duo held out his hand.  
  
"Maybe." Hilde shook Duo's hand, quickly letting go. "Bye, Duo." Within seconds, she had vanished into the crowd. Duo sighed, then turned to Brynn, who was watching him with eyes that knew too much. He offered her his elbow. "Shall we?"  
  
Brynn sighed, taking his elbow as they wove through the crowd. It was no mystery to her. Hilde loved Duo dearly, but felt that if she said anything, he would feel betrayed at her deception. It had dismayed her to see Hilde's violet aura fade as she walked further from Duo. However, where there is a will, there is a way.  
  
And Brynn knew that Hilde would find a way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Whoo.The MKR people, SM people, and RW people own their part. I own Brynn!  
  
Duo~ Are you sure it's ok to use them?  
  
Alithiel~ Yup. And I'm not stopping there. But the time I'm done with this thing, there will be all sorts of people in it!  
  
Quatre~ That's cheating!  
  
Alithiel~ No it's not! *Playfully slaps Quatre on the back. *  
  
Quatre~ Woah! *Wobbles and falls into a reeeellllyyyy big puddle, and disappears beneath the surface. *  
  
Alithiel~ Whoops.  
  
Brynn~ Aaahhhh!!! Quatre! *Runs toward pool while Sally and Catherine try to hold her back. *  
  
*The surface of the pool churns, and a big white duck hops out. *  
  
All~ O.O  
  
Duck~ Aflac.  
  
Heero~ Quatre?  
  
Girls~ CUUUTTTEEEE!!!  
  
Duck~ *Glares at Alithiel. * Aflaaac!  
  
Relena~ It has aqua eyes!  
  
Alithiel~ WOW! It's Mousse! *Sparkle *  
  
*Duck Quatre starts chasing Alithiel, firing homing missiles from under its wings. *  
  
Duck~ AFLAC!!!  
  
Alithiel~ Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa~ O.\\\ What happened?  
  
Wierd Chinese Man~ *Pops out of nowhere. * He fall in spring of Aflac Duck, very sad story of duck that drown in spring three year ago. *Vanishes *  
  
Wufei~ I do not think I've heard that one.  
  
Hilde~ How in the hell can a duck drown?  
  
Duck~ AFLAC!! AAAAFFFFLLLLLAAAAACCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alithiel~ HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
* Heero, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, Sally, Relena, and Hilde start to chase Aflac Duck Quatre around the room as missiles explode. while Wufei starts to look up the spring of drowned duck.*  
  
A's Note: Thanx for the Aflac Idea, Arlyssa!  
  
*BOOM *  
  
A~ Yikes! 


	10. Unknown

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry for the long wait, all, but I haven't been exactly motivated to write too much.and I was taking a Suikoden 3 break. As for what's coming in the New Year, expect a lot of new fics! Read and review, please! And, did anyone get GW for Christmas? Cause I sure didn't.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Wufei peered anxiously through the trees. "Well? Can you see the leader?"  
  
"Shhhh." Sally hissed quietly, crouching lower behind the hazel bush.  
  
The large campsite before them was filled with men. Large and heavily armed, they stalked through their camp with the confidence of those who knew their abilities. Merry fires crackled before the multitude of tents. A pale haired man sat in front of one of the tents, speaking earnestly to the giant man beside him.  
  
"The leader is sitting in front of the largest tent.he appears to be a young man. should we approach?" Sally asked as she backed up slowly. Damp leaves clung to her pale hair, noticeable even in the dark of night.  
  
Wufei sighed. "We do not have really any choice. Our food supply is low."  
  
"All right." Sally immediately stood up. "Ho, the camp!" Before she even had a chance to close her mouth, they were surrounded by heavily armed men.  
  
"Stupid onna." Wufei murmured a quick prayer in Chinese.  
  
An incredibly mellow voice spoke. "Do not fear. My men will not harm you." A young man approached them, and Sally recognized him as the flaxen- haired leader she had seen moments before. "We knew that you were watching us. What is it that you want?"  
  
When they didn't answer, an enormous, bear-like man approached. "Speak!" He bellowed.  
  
Wufei bowed politely. "Forgive us the intrusion, but could we ask a bit of food? We are low on provisions."  
  
"Say no more!" The blond man said cheerfully. "I can see that you are ill accustomed to asking for charity, friend! You shall dine with me tonight. Rashid," he turned to the big man, "please take our guests to a tent, and get them some clean clothes and water to wash with."  
  
The man tilted his head in acquiescence. "Of course, Master Quatre."  
  
Wufei bowed again, as did Sally. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Quatre just smiled. "I will see you soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Feeling much refreshed after a wash and a change of clothes, Sally and Wufei made their way to the large tent. Though rather too large for them, the desert garb provided was loose and very comfortable. The tent flap was raised, and Wufei was surprised at the asture interior. Though these men were obviously Arabian, their dwellings did not hold any of the ostentatious decorations that many others did. A low wood table was set for three in the middle of the single room, and several pillows were scattered around as well. A single iron brazier and several oil lamps lent warmth and light to the room. There was a plain screen in the corner, probably separating the sleeping area. A brass incense burner pervaded the air with a sweet cinnamon scent. Sally breathed deeply as she entered.  
  
"Lovely."  
  
"I should hope so." Their golden haired host emerged from behind the screen. He had washed as well, and changed clothes. "Please, have a seat. Is the clothing satisfactory?"  
  
"Yes, very." Wufei nodded. There as an easy manner around this young man that made him feel at ease.  
  
"Ah, good. I have not introduced myself. I am Quatre Raberba Winner." He picked up a small kettle and began to pour tea into their cups.  
  
'I am Chang Wufei. It is an honor to meet you." Wufei said stiffly.  
  
"And I am Sally Po."  
  
"May I ask, where do you journey so far from the Orient?"  
  
Sally looked at Wufei in alarm. Could they trust this man? Wufei nodded.  
  
"We go to Cinq Kingdom, on a mission for our master." He provided finally, taking a cautious sip of tea.  
  
Quatre looked up, stunned. "So, we have the same destination. What a strange coincidence."  
  
Wufei watched as the young man thought for a moment. It could have been a trick of the light, but he could swear he saw a bright golden aura surrounding Quatre. He forcefully blinked. Only an illusion.  
  
"Is it possible, then," Quatre leaned forward eagerly, aqua eyes sparkling boyishly "that you go to see the queen?"  
  
"How do you know this? Are you a seer?" Sally blurted out.  
  
"Onna!" Wufei exclaimed, socked at her rudeness. Quatre only laughed heartily as he served them fruit.  
  
"Its fine.and she's very close.Actually, I am an Avatar."  
  
Wufei nearly choked on his fruit. Avatars were humans gifted with unnaturally potent magical power. Most of the known Avatars were old men and women, and yet here was one, just over twenty, and SERVING HIM DINNER!  
  
"Please, you look as if you've been hit. Worry not! I will cast no magic on company.though there was that time I turned one rather rude guest into a squash."  
  
Wufei began coughing furiously, choking on his own laughter.  
  
Quatre changed the subject. "Well, if you wish to, you could travel with my companions and I, since we have the same destination.'  
  
"Many thanks." Sally made a slight bow as Wufei continued to sputter.  
  
The trio made light conversation over their dinner of bread, fruit, and a stew made from dried meat. As the meal came to a close, Quatre looked at his guests seriously.  
  
"Tell me, friends.have you encountered any strange warriors I your travels?"  
  
"Strange?" Wufei asked, nonplussed. "How so?"  
  
"Very odd. They make no battlecries, and perish without a sound. Also, they all fall if their leader should be killed."  
  
"Very strange indeed.but we have seen none by that description."  
  
"I have. We fought them not six days past. I slayed their leader." Quatre's kind eyes grew fierce, and Wufei suppressed a shudder. "They fell as one, soundless."  
  
"Though it may sound ill, I would have liked to see one of these creatures, examined it." Sally stated thoughtfully.  
  
"Sally knows much about medicine." Wufei offered in way of explanation.  
  
Quatre looked to Sally curiously. "Would you like to see one?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo and Brynn were admitted to the palace immediately.  
  
Duo was surprised.  
  
How odd that they had been allowed to enter so freely, he thought as one of the guards led them through the winding corridors toward the council chamber. It must be most profitable to be a spy in this place.  
  
"Are you well?" He asked Brynn kindly.  
  
"I am fine.but you are not. You miss Hildain, do you not?" Brynn said slyly.  
  
Duo blinked. She was right, of course. For some odd reason, he missed his companion horribly. Fear filled his heart. Was he one of those strange men who preferred the company of other males? He suppressed a shudder. Not possible.  
  
Brynn smiled as they stopped outside the chamber. "Worry not. There was much more to your friend than it seemed."  
  
Duo was still unsure.but it was not her duty to tell him Hildain's secret. Hldain would have to do it herself.  
  
The guard opened the doors.  
  
"Milady, the Sweeper representative has arrived."  
  
"Good! Allow him in!"  
  
Duo and Brynn entered the room. The princess was seated at the table, and a dark-haired man stood behind her chair. The to were deep in conversation, and Duo had a feeling that the pair did indeed belong together. Beside the princess sat a redheaded girl, and there was another, very tall man standing by the window.  
  
Moments later, Duo's head began to pound. In his mind, he thought he saw brilliant light pulsing from each person. Pink, orange, deep green and pale blue they shimmered. He lifted his hands to cover his eyes, only to nearly scream in terror. A bright green glow surrounded them!  
  
"And so they gather."  
  
Duo turned to look at Brynn, brightly glowing white as she looked at the flabbergasted children of Zero.  
  
* * * * * Zechs galloped over the hill, Noin following just behind. Their pursuers followed them across the planes. Catalonia apparently wasn't pleased with their decision to depart.he thought bitterly as another arrow whizzed by his shoulder. Through the gathering twilight, he could see Noin raise her little finger. Zechs nodded, recognizing their signal that there were only five men chasing them. Reaching behind his back, he took hold of Tallgeese, the huge bastard sword that was his gift and his curse. He heard the whistle of steel as Noin drew her own blade. A sharp kick and a one handed tug on the reins made the horse whip around, sending it galloping toward the men. He could see them in the dim light as they drew their weapons and raised them soundlessly. Zechs had no time to puzzle over their strange behavior as he sent the first man's head spinning across the dry winter grass. Noin fought just to his right, and had felled one man already and had started on her second.  
  
"Something's not right!" She cried over the din of ringing steel.  
  
He acknowledged her with a brief nod, and he felled the next man, sending him crumpling across the neck of his horse. The smell of blood sent the horse wild, making it flee across the dry earth. The third bore down on him. Zechs raised his blade to counter, but the man threw himself forward, running himself through on Tallgeese. Zechs nearly dropped the blade in surprise.  
  
"Not very professional, eh?" Noin commented dryly.  
  
"No." He looked down at the man still spiked on his blade. The fading sunlight twinkled off something in his neck. Zechs bent to take a closer look. Embedded in the side of his neck was a brilliant green shard of crystal. It glimmered venomously it the dimness, and a strong stench of decay and death permeated the brisk air.  
  
Noin made a sign against evil as Zechs kicked the corpse from his blade. "Whatever that is, it's evil. We should go."  
  
He wiped his sword off on the dead man's cloak and nodded. "Yes. Let's get to Cinq as soon as we can."  
  
The pair turned round their horses and made their way over the hills again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Trieze slammed his wineglass down so forcefully that it shattered into tiny shards.  
  
"How dare that.bastard leave!"  
  
"Now, cousin!" Dorothy said smoothly, raising cruel eyes to him. "All is not lost! Soon, the entire populace of this country will be outfitted with the Libra stone."  
  
"I don't give a damn about your petty war!"  
  
Dorothy paled angrily. "What!?"  
  
"This is foolish, and you know it! If legend is to be followed, you'll loose this fight, and badly, too!"  
  
"I will write my OWN legend, cousin." Contempt curled her lip as she rose from her opulent chair. "And if you value your continuing good health, you would do best to remember that.  
  
In a flurry of silk, Dorothy stalked out of the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Oh, another down.sorry it took so long, but I've been very depressed lately. I can't find a job.or a cheap car.  
  
Duo~ How sad.  
  
Quatre~ And it took you long enough to change me back, too.  
  
Alithiel~ Gomen, Quatre-chan! *Glomp*  
  
Quatre~ Can't breathe!!!  
  
Alithiel~ Oops.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! 


	11. Truth and Consequences

FACING FATE By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Yay! New update! It took me a while to think of this one, too, so I would like to apologize for the long wait. Sessha is sorry!!! Finally, some questions are answered. I'd like to thank KaT aka Mistress Shinigami for reviewing this story! Arigato!  
  
Anyway, my humble self does not own GW, tho Brynn is mine.I think she probably would have fitted well into the actual series.If you want to borrow her, that's fine, but please ask first! Oh, and she doesn't like doing dishes either.  
  
Loves!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 11: Truth and Consequences  
  
"What's going on here?" Relena asked dazedly, looking up at the brightly glowing, golden haired girl standing before her.  
  
Brynn merely gazed at the others in the room. Heero, Relena, Duo, Trowa, and Catherine were seated at the library table, their eyes fixed on the glowing white figure standing beside the fireplace. "Have you ever heard of the legend of Zero?"  
  
Duo crossed himself. "It's about evil magic!" He said piously.  
  
"Nonsense!" Catherine scoffed. "It's good magic!"  
  
Brynn smiled. "The legend of Zero starts with a great war. Many thousands of years ago, an empire learned to wield evil magic to great effect. They used their ability to conquer the neighboring nations, forcing them to accept the rulership of this evil place. However, there was born nine children, each with great magical power. This power was called Zero."  
  
Heero interrupted. "How do you know all this.?"  
  
"It's my Legacy." Brynn replied simply, moving toward the window. "It has been the responsibility of my ancestors to guard the tale." She cleared her throat. "Of course, the nine families were scattered, one not knowing about the other. That's when the Illiaria was born, the youngest."  
  
"Illiaria?" Trowa murmured to himself.  
  
"One who searches for light. You see, each Zero has it's own element, and when combined they create the spectrum, or white light. For example."  
  
Brynn pointed to Catherine and Trowa.  
  
"You Catherine, posses the Zero of Nature, showing power over plants and living creatures, with the ability to be very resilient. Your color is deep green. Trowa, you posses the Zero of Water, which means power over liquid water and the tide. Water gives you compassion, and you're color is light blue."  
  
She turned her attention to Duo. "Whether you like it or not, you posses the Zero of Wind, the swiftest of the elements. You're color is light green, and your speed is your attribute."  
  
Her attention shifted to the two remaining occupants. "Heero, you are the Zero of Earth. You posses power over the very stones, and the compulsion to protect everyone around you. Orange is your color. Relena.you posses the Zero of Love."  
  
"Love?" The princess said in surprise.  
  
"Love is not an element as much as a state of mind. Compassion, mercy, this is all part of it.very strong indeed. The very spirit of human gentleness. You're color is pink."  
  
Relena made a face. "Figures."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. Even Brynn laughed. Then, her face turned somber as she took up her tale again.  
  
"The original nine were brought together by the Illiaria, and were able to defeat the great evil, or seal it away. The time has come again, for the children of Zero to walk again. Another evil emerges."  
  
Duo looked very pale. "So.who are we missing?"  
  
"Fire, Ice, Thunder, and Light."  
  
Heero stood and looked Brynn straight in the eye. The chilling, glacial blue of his eyes trapped her golden gaze. "That's nine. Which one are you, Illiaria?"  
  
She couldn't help but smile at his keen observance. "Very good. Actually, I'm the Zero of Ether. (A: Ether Bunny! Hahaha!!) Ether is the element of the stars, and its color is white. And my ability."  
  
Brynn smirked.  
  
"Well, you could say pure power.anyway, since my element encompasses all elements, that's why I was able to find everyone."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why we weren't able to see this aura before." Relena murmured half to herself.  
  
"That's because there was not enough in one place. Just wait until the other three get here. Then you'll be able to see your spirit forms as well."  
  
Duo groaned, smacking his head. "Wonderful."  
  
Trowa spoke for the first time. "So.is this passed down through blood, this Zero.?"  
  
Brynn shook her head. "Nay. It is a random occurrence. Though.." She paused. "The Illiaria is passed down, and with it the power of Ether."  
  
"So you're the exception?" Catherine piped.  
  
"Aye, I am."  
  
Relena made a wry face. "Dear Catherine, there's ALWAYS an exception."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tent was dimly lit as Wufei and Sally entered it. Their host was in the lead, bearing a small torch made of sweet smelling wood. Quatre indicated a plain, collapsible wooden table in the middle of the small tent, on which something large rested, covered in a rough wool blanket.  
  
Quatre placed his torch in an iron bracket attached to the tentpost. "Under that blanket is one of the men we fought. Though it was a while ago, his body shows no sign of decay."  
  
Sally placed her hand on the cover, pulling it away. Wufei stared at the body beneath, the body of a tall man, not too old, looking as if he were sleeping. He shuddered, making a sign against evil.  
  
"The very air hangs thick with evil magic.be careful!" He instructed Sally. The Chinese woman was already deep in her investigation of his body. When she rolled his eye open with her finger, she let out a gasp of horror.  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
Wufei and Quatre moved closer. Even in the dimness of the tent, it could be seen that the white of the dead man's eye had turned a brilliant green color. Since the man had had blue eyes, the effect as rather eerie. Sally shuddered as she shut the eye again, then turned toward their host.  
  
"You said that once their leader was killed, they all died?" She asked shakily. Wufei laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and was rewarded with a smile. At Quatres' nod, she continued. 'There is obviously something magical at work here. Nothing in my experience is like this! I've never seen anything like it."  
  
Wufei was staring at the body. "What's that?"  
  
"What?" Sally asked, looking where he indicated. "There seems to be something lodged in his neck."  
  
Quatre produced a wickedly sharp dagger from the top of his boot, handing it across his arm to Sally. She took it gladly, careful not to slice herself, then knelt beside the table, carefully turning the corpse's head. She scraped away at the skin, then removed something from the flesh of his neck.  
  
"It's a.Woah!"  
  
Instantly, a horrifying stench filled the tent. With a yelp of surprise, she leaped back from the table, watching in awe as the body dissolved instantly into dust.  
  
"What.happened?" Quatre murmured under his breath, shocked eyes looking at where the body once was. Wufei did not answer, instead turning to his companion. "What did you pull out, onna?"  
  
Sally held her hand out, disgust crossing her face. On her palm rested a tiny sliver of green stone.  
  
* * * * * Relena sat in her room, brushing out her long honey-colored hair. The candlelight shimmered on the golden strands and on her silken nightgown. In light of recent developments, she and Heero ad agreed not t see one another for tonight. She lay the brush down with a sigh, looking in her mirror at her reflection. Even in the mirror she could see the faint glow of pink light surrounding herself, faint but present. She sighed again. Even though Brynn had disguised their auras a little, she had also said that there was no way to hide it completely.  
  
Brynn had pulled her to the side after answering more questions. 'Relena,' she had began, looking incredibly serious, "I feel you should know that it's normal to hold feeling for Heero. The Zero has always come in pairs, and Earth and Love have always been together."  
  
Relena blushed, rising from the vanity. Of course she had feelings for Heero! They.  
  
A loud knock sounded in her room. Startled, she looked at the bookshelf, where the noise had come from. There were two more knocks, then one, and then three. Relena knew there was a secret passage behind the shelf, so she approached it.  
  
"Who's there?" She whispered.  
  
A muffled voice replied. "The violet that flowers underwater. And you?"  
  
Recognition dawned. Relena couldn't help but laugh as she gave the countersign and slid the bookcase open. "The rose that blooms in winter!"  
  
A short, cloaked figure stepped out from the dark passage. Short black hair stuck out in all directions from beneath a slouch cap. Relena joyously embraced her friend.  
  
"Hilde!"  
  
Hilde grinned as she swept her cape off and gave he longtime friend a fierce hug. "Glad you remembered the." she stopped speaking suddenly, arching a brow at her. "Relena? Are you GLOWING?"  
  
Relena gasped, taking a closer look at Hilde. She was glowing purple!  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
~~~~  
  
"I see." Hilde murmured, looking into the fireplace.  
  
She and Relena had been speaking for about an hour. Her friend had tried her best to explain what was going on, and was doing a very good job of it, but for every answer a thousand more would arise.  
  
"So.I am one of these Zeros you're talking about.?" Hilde asked quietly, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. Even she could see the glow now.  
  
Relena nodded. "Apparently.otherwise, why would you be glowing?"  
  
"I understand what you're saying.but which one am I?"  
  
"Thunder." A voice from the doorway replied. Both Relena and Hilde spun around in their chairs.  
  
"Possessed of great strength and the quality of quick thinking. Color, purple." Brynn walked further into Relena's bedroom, her hair down from its usual braid and dressed in a white cloth nightgown.  
  
"You!" Hilde gasped.  
  
"So we meet again." Brynn smiled benignly.  
  
"You.know one another?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yes, however, Miss Hilde had to leave us."  
  
'Us? You mean.Duo's here?" She jumped up from her seat anxiously, a look of anticipation in her eyes. "In this castle?"  
  
"Yes.he came in with me: He's a Zero too."  
  
"Which one??"  
  
Brynn smiled. "Wind!"  
  
Relena finally had enough. "What the HELL are you two talking about?!" She yelled. Brynn and Hilde looked at her in surprise. Then, to her utter shock and amazement, they began to laugh.  
  
"Ah, Relena, such language!" Hilde laughed. "You're terrifying when you are angry!"  
  
"Hilde, Duo and I traveled together for some time." Brynn offered in way of explanation. "However, Hilde was in disguise the whole time as a boy."  
  
"Really." Relena murmured, arching a brow, anger subsiding. "This tale needs telling!"  
  
~~~~  
  
More time passed as the three women talked.  
  
"I'm just happy I will be able to see Duo again.but I will not be able to tell him that it was I who traveled with him for so long." Hilde said quietly.  
  
"At least you two will be able to work together, seeing as he's a Zero as well." Relena pointed out.  
  
"That's correct, Hilde. But, maybe one day you will be able to tell him the story." Brynn said reassuringly. She then turned her attention to Relena. "Just so you know, the eventual relationship between Thunder and Wind is.the same as Earth and Love."  
  
"Really? Are they all like that?" Relena asked.  
  
"No. Light and Ether are always separate." A look of intense sadness passed over the Celtic woman's face, and then was gone.  
  
Hilde looked puzzled. "What relationship?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Saa, all done!  
  
Duo~ Whadaya mean, all done?! The guys were hardly in it!!!  
  
Guys~ Yeah!  
  
Alithiel~ Sorry, but I've been very depressed lately, and haven't had much motivation to write anything. You should be happy I wrote even this much.  
  
Quatre~ But.  
  
Trowa~ It's.  
  
Wufei~ So.  
  
Guys~ LITTLE!!!  
  
Girls~ LAY OFF!!!  
  
Alithiel~ Maa, maa, de gozaru yo! Please! I do not need the battle of the sexes here! This is a tiny fic!  
  
All~ Gomen, Depressed One. *everyone bows*  
  
Alithiel~ @.@x Oro..  
  
Hey all! Arlyssa and I have a website now! It's not much yet, but we're hoping to improve it! Take a looksie and let us know!  
  
  
  
Check it out!  
  
Alithiel 


	12. Advance!

FACING FATE  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Gomen ne, minna-san! I am SO sorry I haven't updated this one is so long! So many things have happened in the last few that I couldn't write. But, here it is!  
  
I'm sick of beating around the bush.let's go! All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own them and they don't own me.  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 12: Advance!  
  
The surface of the water rippled, cleared, and exploded with lights. Tiny, infinitesimal points of light floated on the surface, shimmering with color as they whirled and gathered, separating themselves into two groups. Seven on one side, three on the other, those moving ever closer to the others.  
  
Lady Une sighed, passing her hand over the surface of the water, extinguishing the lights and plunging her room into darkness. Her eyes stung with bitter tears as she poured the water back into the wash pitcher.  
  
"It seems I am on the losing side."  
  
*****  
  
Duo wandered through the halls of the castle, his violet eyes taking in every detail. Even though, as a Sweeper, he had been hired to guard any an important person, and had been in much finer castles, he had never seen a place bustling with so much activity.  
  
Except maybe the market.  
  
As if to prove a point, a large contingent of elves rounded the corner. Plastering himself up against the wall, he stared open-mouthed at the mythical creatures walking silently down the hall. Relena was leading the group, and she waved quickly to Duo before returning her attention to the tall, handsome elf walking with her.  
  
"King Legolas.I do not see how you do not know of the two female elves who told me of your arrival.they said they were sent by you."  
  
The king shook his blond head as he spoke in a lilting voice. "Nay, princess.I know nothing of Alithiel Sunstar or Arlyssa Nighthawke.mayhap they were beings of another kind?"  
  
"Nevertheless, if they hadn't warned me, I would have been ill prepared for your arrival."  
  
Duo blinked puzzledly as the large group moved out of earshot. Elves.honestly. He turned the corner again.  
  
SLAM!  
  
The collision sent him sprawling, a heavy weight landing on his chest. He opened his eyes only to find himself looking into intense blue eyes. Familiar eyes.  
  
His head pounded. "Hil..."  
  
"Are you all right??" A female voice said. Duo shook his head, hard. He was looking at the face of a young woman, not his traveling companion. Her short, dark hair framed her delicate pixie's face, the crowning glory of it the enormous blue eyes.  
  
"Fine." He grumbled, blinking when the girl blushed. She rolled her slim body off of him, rising to her feet and adjusting her violet gown. He grinned at her embarrassment.  
  
"You should watch where you walk, sir."  
  
"I'm very sorry, miss.?" He apologized as he rose.  
  
"Hilde Shbeiker."  
  
"Hilde." For the fist time he noticed something. "You're aura.You must be the Zero of Thunder."  
  
Hilde was taken aback. He noticed! She simply nodded, then smiled a little. "You are the Zero of Wind?"  
  
Duo nodded enthusiastically, just before all the questions came pouring out of him. "Who are you? Where are you from?? Did Brynn tell you what's going on??? And do you have a brother named Hildain????"  
  
Hilde stepped back. His enthusiasm startled her. "I must go. It was wonderful to meet you, Duo." Then she did what only a coward would do.  
  
She took off down the corridor at a dead run.  
  
It took Duo a moment to connect what she just said. "I never told her my name.'  
  
*****  
  
As the woman backed slowly away, the tall man before her followed her movement exactly. His eyes were strange as he lifted the large sword, already dripping with the blood of their neighbors, above his head. The woman clutched her child closer to her breast as she wailed for him to spare them, their lives, at the very least the life of her child?  
  
The dead eyes of the man revealed nothing as his blade fell, shearing flesh and bone to ribbons as his swing fell home. Leaving the bodies where they lay, he joined his other comrades outside. The massacre of the village had been successful, and those of their horrid number that had fallen to the rough weapons of the villagers remained where they lay.  
  
The Catalonian soldiers lined up in a neat column, carrying their bloodied weapons as they resumed their tireless march.  
  
*****  
  
Heero glared at the soldier. "Aya, you need to put your back into your swing, or the only thing you'll be slicing with that sword is yourself."  
  
The redheaded young man simply glared back, then returned his attention to his practice. With a weary sigh, Heero rubbed his eyes tiredly. Exhaustion threatened to creep up on him as he helped train the swordsmen for the upcoming battle. One of the Magic Knights, a tall girl named Umi, was speaking with Ryo and Sage, two of the Knights of Ronin. Curious, He approached them.  
  
"I disagree with you. Rapier fighting requires much more skill." Umi said solemnly as she patted the dragon-shaped hilt of her sword.  
  
"Yes, it requires more skill," Sage interjected, indicating the large sword at his side, "But lacks the power to take down strong foes swiftly."  
  
"I disagree." Ryo said. "I think if you hit the right spot it's just as strong." The dark-haired young man grinned. "It helps to have two swords as well."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile a little. "Yes, but if you consider it, two swords is twice the chance to lop your own hand off."  
  
Umi laughed, the guards of her blue armor shaking as Ryo blushed. Sage ran a green-armored hand through his blond hair, chuckling. "Lord Heero has a point."  
  
Ryo's face was as red as his armor. "Stuff it, Sage!"  
  
*****  
  
Trowa watched the archers' practice. He had always been good with the crossbow, especially the heavy type. As he observed them, he was able to pick out several very excellent archers. A young man carrying a large bundle of arrows passed by, and Trowa called out to him. "Excuse me, boy."  
  
"Yessir?" The boy replied, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"Could you tell me who those archers are?" He asked, pointing. With a nod, the young man moved toward the fence.  
  
"Sure. The blond girl in green is Fuu Hououji, from Cephiro. She's co- captain of the archers, along with the man in dark blue with blue hair. His name's Rowen, but we all call him "Strata". His arrows fall like stars!"  
  
"Amazing."  
  
The boy went on. "The tall, silver haired man is Yue. He's strange.like a sorcerer. He can make arrows out of pure energy. He's very quiet.we wonder if he's even human. The other girl over there is Kagome." They watched as the dark-haired girl fired a shot that went clear through the target. "She can fire spell arrows.and if she has you in her sights you're done."  
  
Trowa nodded, his mind made up. "I would like to join the unit, if I may."  
  
The boy looked unsure. "Are you positive?" He asked warily. Trowa just nodded again. "Alright.I'll take you to Captain Fuu.but let me warn you, she's not gonna go easy on you!"  
  
"I assume that you are a member of this unit?"  
  
"Yeah!" The boy grinned. "I'm Omi. I'm the trainer."  
  
*****  
  
Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and the Maguanac approached the walled city. Even from a distance, he could see the guards checking everyone at the gate. He sighed. At this rate, he wouldn't be allowed to enter the city before nightfall. Giving the signal to move forward, the riders wound their way out of the fringes of the forest.  
  
Sally and Wufei had shared a horse, since there was only one extra riding mount available. Wufei rode forward, scowling grumpily ahead, Sally's arms wrapped around his waist. She was dozing; he could feel the soft pattern of her breath on his neck.  
  
'Admit it.' He told himself. 'You like her there..'  
  
"SILENCE!" He mentally roared to his body, even as he knew it was true. He started mumbling to himself. "Damn onna.OW!"  
  
Sally smiled, moving her hand from where she had yanked on his ear. "Watch what you say."  
  
Quatre shook his head. All conversation in the caravan stopped as they approached the gates. A young guard with brown hair and friendly green eyes smiled at them, and Sally gave a low whistle under her breath.  
  
"Hello." The guard said. "What is you're business here?"  
  
Quatre handed him a scroll. "We're here to meet with the queen. I am Quatre."  
  
He looked over the paper, then looked over his shoulder to his fellow guard. "Hey, Yohji! Could you bring out the woman waiting for these people?"  
  
The blond guard grinned, entering the guardhouse. Moments later, he emerged, escorting someone in a green cloak.  
  
"My lady." Quatre bowed from atop Sandrock. "I assume that we were expected?"  
  
"For longer than you know." An accented voice replied as she swept her hood back.  
  
Quatre gasped as he looked down into the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Golden eyes, thickly lashed, looked up at him expectantly as the winter wind whipped her shining gold hair around her face. More amazing still was the blazingly white aura surrounding her. His aura leapt in response, as did Sally's and Wufei's, becoming blazingly bright.  
  
"I am Brynn, Illiaria of Zero, and I welcome you, Fire." She turned her amazing eyes to Wufei, ".Ice." Her gaze shifted to Sally, " And...Light." She fixed her eyes on Quatre.  
  
"Come, we have much to do." She said, turning toward the castle.  
  
*****  
  
She explained it all on the way. Well, as much as she could without being able to meet the others. She glided forward like a green specter, speaking in a soft voice that, nonetheless, reached their ears over the din and clatter of the city.  
  
"Fire.great strength and power, but very unstable, and the color is red."  
  
"Ice.healer and protector, but unapproachable, the color dark blue."  
  
"Light.love of all living things, empathic, and pure of heart, the color is golden."  
  
At one point, Sally had asked what she was. Brynn laughed. "I am Ether, the final Element, also called Akasha. From which all things are made, all shall return. I am the rainbow, white light." Quatre shivered. He was looking at a being of pure power.  
  
Wufei was grumpy. Even he could see her aura. "What is an liaria?"  
  
"Illiaria." She corrected as they entered the castle on foot.. "She is the Seeker, Teacher, and Guide. Her job is to find the other Zero's and bring them together."  
  
"Oh." Quatre nodded. They group wound their way through twisting corridors. The Maguanac had agreed to stay behind, in the courtyard, to watch the horses and find barracks. But his mind wasn't on his friends; it was on the slim figure leading them to the council chamber. At the door she paused, turning toward the group behind her.  
  
"Now it begins."  
  
The doors opened.  
  
*****  
  
Alithiel- Hoooo, sheesh.finally some inspiration! Read and review!  
  
Gundam Guys and Girls- *blinking*  
  
Alithiel- I'm really sorry I haven't updated this one in so long. I hope you all can forgive me?  
  
All- Yeah.  
  
Alithiel- What's up with this?  
  
Quatre- We're trying to figure out what to do with you.  
  
Alithiel- NANI?  
  
Duo- You eglected us.  
  
Wufei- That's 'neglected', Maxwell.  
  
Duo- Whatever.  
  
Heero- You did.  
  
Trowa- *nodnod*  
  
Alithiel- *throws hands in the air* Alright. Tell ya what.to make up for my mistake, Ill cook you all a feast, ok?  
  
All- OKAY!!!  
  
Alithiel- Now I've done it. 


	13. The True War Begins

FACING FATE  
By: Alithiel  
  
Disclaimer: Hi, and here I am again, updating my story! YAY! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I've been thinking about other anime lately and haven't much been working on this story.gomen nasai! Super Thanx to Mlaine, KaT aka Mistress Shinigami, and GoldenRat for reviewing. I love you guys! And I hope more of you read this...I like this story and hope you do to!  
  
NOTE: I realized (after I updated) that I had left out an important plot point of this chapter that I had planned on putting in, so I'm going to repost it. I'd like to thank GoldenRat again for pointing it out. (lots of p-p's in that last bit...)  
  
Thanx again!  
  
Alithiel  
  
Chapter 13: The True War  
  
He was running after her. She could feel the breeze of his aura.  
  
Hilde ran through the winding halls of the castle, trying to put as much distance as possible between herself and the impossibly gorgeous man pursuing her. People looked at her curiously as she ran, as if she were running for her very life. Rounding a corner, she found herself faced with a massive suit of ancient armor.  
  
A dead-end.  
  
She whirled around just as Duo rounded the corner himself. His aura blazed bright green as he walked slowly toward her, the violet of his eyes snapping with frustration.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded. "Why did you run?"  
  
"I..." Hilde stammered, unable to answer for lack of breath.  
  
Duo grabbed her arm, giving her a slight shake. A tiny bag dropped from beneath her skirt to land with a clatter on the stone floor.  
  
"Oh, I see." He said, bending down but not letting go of her arm, retrieving the black velvet pouch from the ground. The accusatory tone of his voice made her wince. "So you are a thief."  
  
"Let me go!" Hilde pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Please, don't open it!"  
  
"Why should I not?" Duo asked, letting go of her just for a moment so he could open the bag. Glancing inside, his eyes widened, and he looked up at her with a strangely fearful expression.  
  
"What...is this?" He asked as he pulled out a piece of blue and white swirled glass. With a sigh, Hilde slumped to the floor. There was no use to hiding now...  
  
"Duo. It is exactly what you think it is. It is a piece from the monastery window, the piece you gave me." She gazed up at him with pained eyes. "I am Hildain. Your traveling companion."  
  
"No." He said as he backed away. But it explained so many things. Hildain's compulsion to bathe alone, the faraway expression. Duo's feeling of want. Tears ran down Hilde's face, the pain in her causing her aura to crackle. He could see the truth, and unbelievable despair, in her eyes.  
  
Duo dropped to the floor. Betrayal stung his eyes with bitter tears, but at the same time he felt relieved. To think he had been traveling this whole time with a woman and had never noticed... "So you...Hilde Shbeiker, are one in the same as Hildain? The young man I traveled with for so long?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Duo reached out slowly, brushing callused fingers against the side of her face, watching as her eyes fluttered shut. Some part of him should have been suspicious, but in his heart he knew her words were true, that she was indeed Hildain.  
  
A sudden thought occurred to him. "Brynn knew."  
  
A nod. "She did. Only she could see through my disguise. She wanted me to tell you myself but..."  
  
Duo rose to his feet, offering his hand to the dark haired young woman on the floor. "Come, let us go speak to her."  
  
"You're not angry?" Hilde asked uncertainly as she timidly took his hand.  
  
"Not as angry as I thought I would be." He laughed a little, wondering WHY he wasn't mad, leading her toward the great hall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zechs dismounted just outside the city gates, pausing long enough to help Noin down from her nearly spent horse. They took just a short moment to gulp lungfuls of cold air, before blending in with the milling crowd entering the walled city, passing by the guards unnoticed. They made their way down the busy street, leading their horses, till they arrived at 'The Peacemillion' tavern. Run by the Taurus Knights of Cinq, the establishment was often used as a resting-place for those on the run. Zechs pounded on the heavy wooden gate twice, paused, then pounded four more times. A small eyehole in the gate snapped open.  
  
"Who begs entrance?" A voice, roughened by ale, demanded.  
  
"Those who flee the balance." He responded, giving the proper countersign. Immediately the gate opened, and the pair was ushered inside the courtyard. The gatekeeper nodded at them before returning to his shack by the gates.  
  
A stableboy of about fifteen took the reins of their tired beasts, earning a silver piece for his trouble. Moments later the proprietor of the tavern approached them.  
  
"I like to see the faces of those in my tavern." He said shortly, looking pointedly at Zechs' mask.  
  
"As is only reasonable, Howard." He replied with a slight laugh as he took off his silver mask. Howard blinked for a moment, and he heard Noin begin to snicker.  
  
"Milliardo? It can't be. But there's no mistaking those eyes. It really is you!" Howard grinned widely, clapping Zechs on the shoulder. He nodded to Noin, then began to lead the two toward the building. "I see that the pair of you have survived the wrath of the Shadow Queen. Tell me, what news?"  
  
"Ill news." Noin replied as they entered the building. Significantly cleaner and far less crowded than the normal public taverns, The Peacemillion served a far more exclusive clientele. "She's armed her soldiers with some strange stone the likes of which I've never seen. We fought a few of the soldiers on our way here."  
  
Zechs took a seat on one of the rough wooden chairs, stretching his long legs beneath the table. "They fight like men possessed, soundless. Their strength is formidable."  
  
Howard looked thoughtfully toward the fire blazing in the large hearth. "I see. So, is their any hope for us?"  
  
"Perhaps...tell me, what news of my younger sister?"  
  
"Relena ruled with a kind hand, Milliardo. She's gathering allies even as we speak."  
  
"Truly?" Noin said. "That is a relief."  
  
Howard sat at the only remaining place at the small table, resting his elbows on the countertop. "One of my soldiers, Ken Hidaka, has been watching the gates. A large group of desert warriors have joined her contingent only today."  
  
"Ah, tat would be the Maguanac." Zechs said with a slight smile. "I had the supreme honor of fighting with them not to long ago, and was properly schooled in the art of accepting defeat."  
  
"I see." Howard rose from where he had been sitting. 'Well, I suppose I should be getting you some food, correct?"  
  
"Yes!" Noin and Zechs said in unison, eliciting a laugh from the proprietor.  
  
"Just wait here, then. I will be back."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The doors to the council chamber opened.  
  
Brynn, Quatre, Wufei and Sally entered the large room, drawing the immediate attention of the other four people within. As they made eye contact, a side door opened, and two additional people entered.  
  
All hell broke loose. Colorful, flashing lights laced with electricity exploded around the room, and the potted tree in the corner sprouted into flower out of season, turned the colors of fall, dropped its leaves and began again. The shuttered windows slammed open, freezing wind and snow roaring inside. The fire in the hearth exploded into brighter flame, as the stone floor began to tremble, and the small fountain in one corner of the room began to overflow.  
  
"STOP!" A commanding voice yelled over the elemental din and screams.  
  
Silence fell. As the dust began to settle, Quatre could see Brynn standing calmly in the center of the room. Her white aura blazed calmly in the midst of the chaos. He swept his aqua eyes over the other people in the room. Multicolored auras filled his sight.  
  
"What the Hell just happened?" A braided man glowing bright green demanded.  
  
"The Meeting of Elements." Brynn replied quietly. A young woman with golden hair, shining with rosy light, approached the group by the door. Her pale blue eyes took them in calmly.  
  
"You must be the other three Zeros, am I correct?" She curtsied. "I am Princess Relena Dorlain-Peacecraft. I welcome you to Cinq Kingdom." Then, Relena turned to Brynn. "As our good Sir Duo inquired before, what the Hell is going on?"  
  
Stunned silence filled the room for a moment, then exploded with laughter. Wufei and Sally looked around with slightly fearful expressions on their faces as one of the women, glowing dark green, approached them. She smiled comfortingly as she took Sally's arm, gently pulling her into the room.  
  
"We have much to discuss." Catherine said quietly to Sally as she led her to the large table. "Do not fear anything you hear."  
  
Meanwhile, Duo walked up to Brynn. "Why didn't you tell me...?" He demanded, hurt apparent in his eyes.  
  
Brynn smiled gently at Duo, sadness in her golden eyes as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "She needed to tell you herself. I know it hurts you, but you must trust her, throughout everything. Think of the pain she endured by hiding this secret from you."  
  
"But liars and decievers do not sit well with me.why is it that I feel anger, but not hatred toward her?" The seeress smiled in answer, squeezing his shoulder in reassurance.  
  
"That is because, wether you like it or not, the two of you are irrevocably bonded to each other. That is a bond not even deception can break."  
  
Duo pondered this for a moment. Bonded...that he could understand. But did the seeress mean the bond created by the elemental Zeros, or a bond of a completely different origin? The braided man nodded in understanding, walking back over to the other side of the room, where Hilde stood waiting.  
  
He cleared his throat before beginning. "I can't say that I am not angry. Deception does not sit well with me." Hilde's face fell. "But, I am willing to start over, thought you must realize that I am doing this for everyone's benefit, not yours or mine only. You understand that you are going to have to re-earn my trust, don't you?"  
  
Hilde bit her lip and nodded. "So you are still angry."  
  
"Angry or not, for the good of all we must get past this. And the best way to do so is to begin again." He held out his hand, a carefree grin spreading across his face. "I'm Duo Maxwell. What's your name?"  
  
Hilde took a deep breath as she placed her hand in his. "I am Hilde Shbeiker. It is an honor to meet you at last."  
  
Duo laughed as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. 'The pleasure is mine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alithiel~ Yay! Another chapter complete.  
  
Duo~ I can't believe you're not done! You've been working on this story for over a year!  
  
Wufei~ And it still doesn't have a plot.  
  
Alithiel~ *catches Wufei's shoes on fire*  
  
Wufei~ Hothothothothothotothothot!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sally~ *watches Wufei dance around* She's learned a new trick, I see.  
  
Relena~ Sheesh. :P  
  
Quatre~ Remind me not to piss her off...  
  
Alithiel~ ANYWAY...read and review, please. I hope you like this chapter! Ja-ne!  
  
Trowa~ ///.- *puts out Wufei's shoes with fire extinguisher* 


End file.
